


Школа жизни

by Lala_Sara



Series: Dip Dip (Считалочка) [3]
Category: Black Hole High | Strange Days at Blake Holsey High, Charmed, Crossworlds (1997), Doctor Who (2005), Red Dwarf, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Multi, Multiverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Учат в школе, учат в школе, учат в школе…<br/>Патриотическая песня школьников всех времён и народов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Помимо указанных - очень много других персонажей из многих других вселенных, в основном роботы.  
> Неподписанные эпиграфы принадлежат автору.

**_Пролог_ **

 

_\- Стыдись, Белое Перо, ты ещё не отпраздновал свою шестнадцатую весну!_

_\- Мал ещё!_

_\- Ага, как на тропу войны, так не мал, а как фильму..._

_«Человек с бульвара Капуцинов»_

 

\- Ну вот, всегда так, - ворчал Риммер, упаковывая свои и Листера вещи, свои – отдельно, Листи – отдельно. Самое странное, что Дэйв, лениво разлёгшийся на койке тут же, не являлся объектом недовольства за то, что не помогал складывать вещи, хотя бы свои. Поводом для ворчания в какой-то мере являлся факт раздельной упаковки. – Смитозорги получили своё первое самостоятельное задание, ты уезжаешь преподавать в Крайтоновскую школу, даже Кот получил приглашение на преподавательское место в Зазеркалье, а что буду делать я? Как всегда, мне досталось самое худшее – я буду наблюдать за этим малолетним оболтусом на его задании. Или уж лучше сказать на _моём_ задании, потому что всю работу опять придётся делать мне, а Арни только будет хлопать глазками и прятаться под стол, когда станет слишком жарко…

\- Ну, что я могу сказать… - откликнулся Листи, почёсывая подбородок. – Мальчики действительно молодцы, а Арни… чего ж тут удивляться.

\- Это ты на что намекаешь? – тут же взвился Арнольд.

\- Я не намекаю на то, что ты плохой учитель, я намекаю на то, что ты плохой ученик, если что. В смысле, вспомни себя в его возрасте…

\- Я помню себя в его возрасте, и это мне не помогает! – перебил его Риммер, но тут же осадил себя. – То есть, я хочу сказать, что я не знаю, как сделать из него хотя бы какое-то подобие человека. Мне самому на это понадобилось слишком много времени и… обстоятельств.

\- Ну так воссоздай ему обстоятельства. Дай ему, так сказать, ускоренный курс этики и психологии. Вспомни, что в своё время меняло тебя.

Римси вздохнул, сел на кровать, бросив оба мешка, и ещё раз вздохнул. Покивав немного сам себе, он посмотрел на Дэйва долгим внимательным взглядом и снова вздохнул.

\- Чего? – непонимающе воззрился на него Листер.

\- Уже скучаю, - отозвался тот с деланной тоской в голосе.

\- Да брось, - фыркнул Дэйв, - скучать тебе не придётся.

\- Вот и я про то же, поэтому я скучаю сейчас, знаю, что потом времени не будет, а поскучать надо.

\- Почему?

\- Этика и психология семейной жизни – когда муж в командировке, по нему полагается скучать.

\- А не приводить домой любовников и прятать их под кровать? – с сомнением проговорил Листи, пряча улыбку. – Упс, кажется, перепутал…

Римси, поддерживая игру, тут же нырнул головой под кровать, ища затаившегося «любовника». Не найдя там никого, кроме Листерова ушастого тапочка, он набросился на «неверного» Дэвида для профилактики. Дэйв захрюкал, защекоченный, умудрился поменяться с Арнольдом местами и, стащив с него рубашку, приступил к прокладыванию дороги от лица Римси вниз к животу всевозможными способами, хотя в мыслях держал и более низкие области тела.

Хихиканье Арнольда перешло в довольное урчание, приглушённые стоны, а потом и вовсе в откровенные стенания. Он вцепился побелевшими пальцами в края койки, Листи уже добрался до конца своего предварительного путешествия, штаны Римси были скинуты им ещё когда-то на пупке, и пальцы Дэйва уже оттягивали резинку трусов… и тут чуткого слуха Арнольда достиг звук расходящейся молнии, и это была молния отнюдь не на штанах. Это была совсем неуместная в данных обстоятельствах молния.

Несколько секунд они молча пялились друг на друга – Арнольд, вырванный из нирваны, и Арни, очутившийся (судя по его лицу) в аду. Ас-недоучка стоял «в дверях» их палатки с округлившимися глазами и отвисшей челюстью. Риммер на кровати очнулся первым, и в третьего лишнего полетела подушка, сопровождаемая истошным визгом «Арни, выметайся!». Вслед ретировавшемуся вуайеристу последовало внушительное, уже на октаву ниже, «Это частное пространство!».

Римси почувствовал себя дурно, и всё внутри (да и снаружи) у него сжалось, как будто на него выплеснули помои, причём обжигающе холодные. Его мелко затрясло.

Листер встал, чтобы подобрать подушку и застегнуть дверь, ворча по дороге:

\- Надо колокольчик, что ли, у входа повесить, раз стучать не по чему…

Прежде, чем застегнуть дверь, он выглянул наружу и спокойно сказал все еще ошивающемуся поблизости Арни:

\- Мог хотя бы кашлянуть для порядка?

\- Я кашлянул! – взвился Ас. – Вы не слышали!

\- Но зачем было входить, если тебя не пригласили?

\- Я услышал, что вы дома и…

\- Не всегда то, что ты дома, означает, что ты готов принять гостей, Арни. И признайся, ты услышал любопытные звуки и решил проверить, что они означают, не так ли?

\- Нет! То есть… Я вовсе не собирался подглядывать.

\- Листи, оставь его в покое, он действительно не собирался подглядывать. Если бы он захотел подглядывать, он сделал бы в палатке дырку, а не врывался в дверь, - подал голос с кровати Арнольд.

\- Ладно, - согласился с ним Листер, но на всякий случай ещё раз оценивающе осмотрел Арни по ту сторону порога.

\- И что ты по этому поводу думаешь? – неожиданно спросил он невидимого Арнольду Аса. Ответа Римси не услышал, хотя Листи удовлетворённо кивнул и, застегнув палатку, вернулся в комнату.

\- Что он сказал? – спросил Риммер.

Листер продемонстрировал, сунув палец в рот и сымитировав рвотное движение.

\- Я так и знал.

\- Ну, не всё так уж страшно. В конце концов, он мог застать рейтинг куда как выше, а меня куда как ниже, задержись он со своим вторжением хотя б минуту… Кстати, о рейтинге, - вспомнил о прерванном занятии Листер, оттянул ту самую резинку и засюсюкал в трусы Риммеру: - Ну и где тут у нас наш маленький… О… он и вправду маленький.

Арнольд только передёрнул плечами. Ему было не до того, перед его внутренним взором стоял обиженный ребёнок, только что выгнанный им же самим из палатки. Почему-то, правда, перед этим самым внутренним взором ребёнку было пять лет, а напротив него в постели лежали не они с Листи, а его мать с отцом Порки Робака. Он вскочил и начал лихорадочно натягивать штаны.

\- Я должен с ним поговорить, - объяснил он недоумевающему Дэйву.

\- Хорошо, как скажешь… папаша.

\- Да, я отношусь к Арни как к ребёнку, - тут же согласился Риммер, запутался в штанинах и рухнул обратно на койку. – Я и так перед ним во многом виноват – я бросил его практически при рождении… воскрешении, я отнял у него биологическое тело…

\- Только попробуй подумать поменяться с ним обратно – и ты очень обидишь _меня_ , - перебил его угрожающе Листи, почуяв неладное, - а это гораздо болезненней.

\- Чего? – Римси никогда и в голову не приходило такое искупление собственных грехов, и на секунду он растерялся.

\- Нет, ничего, продолжай, - опасаясь, как бы он не подал Арнольду дурную мысль, отругал себя мысленно Дэйв.

\- Э… На чём я… Да, я никогда не был ему хорошим отцом…

\- В основном потому, что ты им не являешься. Отцом, в смысле… Ничего, продолжай…

\- И мне хотелось бы… Как-то это компенсировать…

\- Вот наверняка именно в этом твоя проблема с ним, - поднял палец вверх Листер. – Не воспринимай его как ребёнка, особенно – своего ребёнка. Ибо ни то, ни другое не является правдой. У тебя проснулся отцовский инстинкт?

\- Э…

\- Это намёк? Пусть уж лучше проснётся твой материнский инстинкт, потому что _я_ производить на свет никого больше не намерен. По крайней мере, в ближайшую пару жизней.

\- Это что, угроза?

\- Понимай как хочешь… А теперь – ты всё-таки собрался идти разговаривать с Арни?

\- Э…

\- У тебя будет куча времени с ним поговорить, тогда как у нас с тобой остаётся времени всё меньше и меньше, - Листи постукал по запястью, где обычно были «часы» с Холли, которые в данный момент мирно лежали экраном вниз на прикроватной тумбочке.

\- Понял.

И они снова прошли уже пройденное сегодня. Листи при этом удалось-таки невероятными усилиями расслабить и снова напрячь, но уже в нужном направлении, вожделенное тело, но… как только злополучная резинка была оттянута, воображение Риммера дорисовало за этим звук расстёгивающейся молнии на двери и все последующие за этим ужасы, так что ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как остановиться.

\- Нет, прости… Не могу…

Дэйву, который всё ещё пытался привыкнуть к сверхчувствительному (благо бы в нужную сторону) организму Арнольда, который и раньше проявлял повышенную нервозность в данном вопросе, стоило больших усилий не разреветься в подушку или не удушить ею своего любовника. Успокоившись, впрочем, он только процедил сквозь зубы:

\- Надеюсь, разлука скажется благотворно на твоей потенции, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

Они легли спать, но Риммер ещё долго не мог заснуть – он думал. Впрочем, когда думать он устал, и на грани яви и сна его мозгом начали завладевать более фривольные образы, то, казалось, улетучившееся желание вновь вернулось. Он повернулся к Листи, и память услужливо дорисовала невидимые в темноте знакомые черты. Лежащее рядом тело привычно излучало мягкое тепло и всепроникающий запах карри.

\- Висти, это я, твой Вимси, - прошептал он Дэйву в ухо, проскальзывая под простыней ближе.

\- Хррр, - ответил Висти.

\- О смег, - выругался шёпотом Вимси.


	2. Глава первая: Свет мой зеркальце, скажи…

**_Глава первая_ **

**_Свет мой зеркальце, скажи…_ **

 

_\- С твоим характером, - произнёс наконец звенящий голос, - опасно очутиться по ту сторону зеркала._ _Виталий Губарев «Королевство Кривых Зеркал»_

 

Они не разговаривали всю дорогу от Штаба до нужного измерения. Асы отправились в дорогу раньше, чем все остальные, кому предстояло в этот день отбыть по своим делам, поэтому не было слёзных расставаний и долгих проводов. Листи даже не проснулся, когда Риммер поцеловал его на прощание, впрочем, также, как и когда звенел будильник… оба раза. Арнольд знал, что если Листи опоздает на свой рейс, особой беды не будет, а вот если он сам, особенно после вчерашнего, подаст очередной плохой пример своему сменщику, хлопот не оберёшься. Поэтому встал он на час раньше намеченного. Правда, он настолько не выспался, что, собравшись, снова заснул и проснулся только со звонком будильника Дэйва, опоздав, таким образом, на час.

Молчали они и когда очутились в указанном месте – просторный холл с мраморным полом, по которому их сапоги цокали при каждом шаге, был слегка вычурным, но не таковы ли все Университеты? Храм науки, что называется. Несмотря на и здесь ранний час тут и там уже кучковались разношерстные подростки.

\- Нам назначено, - непререкаемо объявил Риммер всем в общем и каждому в частности и направился прямо в кабинет директора. Арни, пытаясь прожечь в затылке Римси дыру, последовал за ним.

\- Прекрати, - проворчал Арнольд недовольно, почувствовал взгляд у себя на затылке. – Твой взгляд не лазерный, как бы ты не химичил со своей голограммной пчелой.

\- Смег, - недовольно проворчал недо-Ас.

\- Директор Вайетт, я полагаю? – протянул руку светловолосому молодому человеку Риммер. – Лео Вайетт?

\- Да, добро пожаловать, - ответил на рукопожатие молодой директор и протянул руку Арни. – А вы – те самые Асы, что мне обещал Совет?

\- Они самые, - проворчал нынешний Ас, покосившись на своего наставника, и взял протянутую руку. – Асее не бывает.

\- Ну… - развёл руками мистер Вайетт. – Начнём?

\- Нам бы хотелось побольше узнать о задании так сказать из первых рук, - кивнул Арнольд, всем своим видом показывая, что пока не собирается уходить из кабинета.

\- Что ж…, Пожалуй, вы правы. Следует рассказать всё с самого начала, ещё с происшествия с зеркальной стороной, так будет понятно, куда вы направляетесь. Затем я обрисую вам нынешнюю ситуацию. Полагаю, ваши зеркальные двойники также вынудят моего двойника провести с ними такую же беседу, так что торопиться нам некуда.

И они не торопились два с половиной часа. Ещё минут пятнадцать Арни пытался тянуть время, но Риммер решительно прервал его, выйдя в коридор.

\- Ведите, директор Вайетт, мы в вашем распоряжении.

Коридоры теперь были переполнены - по всей видимости, началась перемена.

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, - осторожно начал Арни, лавируя между учениками. – Если маленькие Вайетты настолько сильны, и предполагалось, что они вырастут с так скажем нежелательными… свойствами, которые, насколько я понимаю, полностью бы приветствовались на зеркальной стороне… Почему Гидеоны, вместо того, чтобы пытаться с риском для собственной жизни и равновесия в целом уничтожить их, просто-напросто их не поменяли местами?

Реакцию Лео было трудно понять – они как раз вошли в нужный им зал, и директор представил их трём сёстрам.

\- Пайпер, Фиби, Пэйдж, они помогут нам с прохождением в зеркальный мир.

\- Привет, солнышки! – радостно улыбнулась им средняя, Фиби.

\- Трикетру я уже нарисовала, - поделилась младшая, Пэйдж, подкидывая в руке мелок. И правда – на стене напротив красовалась слегка кривоватая трикетра вышиной с человеческий рост.

\- Магия, - фыркнул скептически Ас-младший, сморщив нос. Разумеется, подобные старомодные трюки вроде рисования на полу пентаграмм давно вышли из моды в Сопротивлении. Боевая магия была куда как менее патетичной, чего стоили одни учения по метанию файерболлов – бывало пол-лагеря успевало сгореть до того, как кто-нибудь из тех же новобранцев умудрится наконец правильно вызвать дождь.

\- А я уже заклинание сочинила, - радостно потрясла бумажкой Фиби.

\- «Пройдут пусть эти два _бесплатно_ »? – с сомнением процитировала старшая сестра.

\- А ты попробуй найти рифму к «обратно», - пожала плечами Фиби. – Зато _обратно_ они сами пройдут.

\- Приятно, отвратно, благодатно… - проворчала Пайпер, подбирая требуемую рифму.

\- Приступим? – со смертельной скукой во взоре потёр руки директор. Подойдя к стене, он сорвал покрывало с большого зеркала рядом с нарисованным оккультным символом, и на него уставился его зеркальный двойник. Двойник был определённо _тёмным_ , так же как Лео по эту сторону зеркала был определённо _светлым_. Риммеры синхронно вздохнули, приглядевшись вглубь зеркала. Отражение разило вульгарной готикой. Одно, вернее два «но» портили общее впечатление – зеркальные двойники Асов. Зазеркальные Асы мало чем отличались от своих оригинальных прототипов, разве что нахальством и самонадеянностью. Римси даже без труда распознал, кто в этой паре ментор, а кто ученик – кандидат в Асы был скорее нахальным, чем самоуверенным, а его собственное отражение скорее самоуверенным, чем нахальным – сказывался возраст и приобретённая с ним мудрость.

\- Все мы задним умом крепки, - вздохнули оба Лео, не то отвечая на заданный на пороге этого зала вопрос, не то имея в виду зеркало рядом с порталом, позволявшее контролировать количество входящих и выходящих из него.

\- Наши миры не должны были вновь встретиться, - опять дуэтом воскликнули они. – Но обстоятельства вынуждают нас на крайние меры. На сей раз мы будем осторожны. Приступайте, - они синхронно повернулись к сёстрам и предложили продолжить процедуру открывания портала жестом. Сёстры, чей имидж также резко темнел в зазеркалье, приступили к чтению заклинания. Секстет провозгласил:

\- В зеркальный мир, затем обратно

Пройдут пусть эти два бесплатно!

Трикетра открылась, и Риммер, подбадриваемый приглашающим жестом директора, пошёл к порталу. Арни, заворожено смотря в зеркало на своего двойника, который с удивительной синхронностью скопировал его действия, врезался в стекло. Пришлось брать его за шкирку и толкать вперёд себя в портал.

Очутившись на той стороне, Арнольд инстинктивно обернулся. Портал за ними захлопнулся, зато в зеркале отразились благополучно перешедшие двойники.

Убедившись, что всё прошло как надо, Лео занавесил зеркало обратно и жестом отпустил сестёр.

\- Подбросишь до работы? – спросила Фиби у Пэйдж, и они, взявшись за руки, исчезли в чёрной дымке.

От мыслей, какого рода советы может давать _эта_ Фиби, Римси бросило в дрожь. «Дорогая Фиби, мой парень заглядывается на других девушек. Что мне делать? Обиженная из Филлмора» - «Дорогая Обиженная из Филлмора, выколи ему глазки.» Ещё три дня назад, узнав о новом назначении, он проштудировал все материалы по этому измерению, но только сейчас понял, что всё было напрасно – к тому, что их ждало _здесь_ , он был не готов. Впрочем, он забыл – теперь Фиби уже не работает в «Зеркале Бухты» (какое подходящее название к данной ситуации), для всего мира сестры погибли в своём доме, при взрыве. Да, только теперь Риммер почувствовал запах гари. Практически неуловимый, но он несомненно присутствовал. И эти трещины в стенах – они ведь не от старости… Впрочем, вполне возможно, это всего лишь дух готики, который витает в этом измерении – на той стороне он ничего подобного не заметил. А вполне возможно, что там просто лучше работает ремонтная бригада.

\- Пайпер даст вам оборудование и инструкции и перенесёт вас в подземелье, а там – действуйте на свой страх и риск, - негостеприимно проворчал тёмный Лео и вышел из зала. Пайпер протянула им кучу склянок.

\- Сосуд, в который следует собирать нексус. Зелье, на всякий случай десять бутыльков, хотя хоркруксов всего семь. Бросаете его под ноги демону, и нексус перемещается из демона в сосуд. Понятно? – не более дружелюбно дала инструкции Пайпер. Асы синхронно закивали головами, рассовывая бутыльки по карманам. – Когда дело будет сделано, позвоните Пэйдж, она вас перенесёт обратно. Вот пейджер, по исполнении вернёте. А теперь - возьмитесь за руки, я индивидуально для каждого стараться не буду, -  и она пропела ещё одно заклинание:

\- В подземелье отправляйтесь и с заданием справляйтесь!

Римси еле успел схватить руку ошалевшего Арни, как мир вдруг вспыхнул ярким светом и красками. После полутьмы мрачного замка, в котором находилась зеркальная школа, «подземелье» показалось просто ослепительным.

\- Помни – для нас это совершенно безопасная прогулка. Не заостряй внимание на том, что их называют демонами, здесь это самые дружелюбные парни, которых ты когда-либо видел, - попытался успокоить то ли Арни, то ли самого себя Арнольд.

А объекты беспокойства уже приближались – на них со всех сторон надвигались самые дружелюбные парни, которых они когда-либо встречали. Только вот что-то их широкие улыбки и распахнутые объятья смотрелись уж как-то чересчур навязчиво.

\- Бежим! – не выдержал Римси и рванул первым. Арни, быстро уловив идею, припустил следом.


	3. Глава вторая: The Smiths

**_Глава вторая_ **

**_The_** **_Smiths_**

 

_Ведь это же я настоящий клон, черт возьми. Неужели нельзя было оставить мне хотя бы это.  
 Лоис Макмастер Буджолд «Танец отражений»_

\- У нас три новых учителя, - рассеянно произнёс профессор Закари, привалившись к столу. – Меня попросили их вам представить. Вернее… Мистера Кэта вы уже видели сегодня утром на показательных химических опытах, а братьев Смитов представлю вам я. Когда они, наконец, покажутся…

\- У меня новая теория, - не обращая внимания на Зи, который пребывал в каком-то отстранённом настроении, громко прошептал Лукас.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - проворчал Маршалл.

\- Что, если Джози и Ван – из зеркальной вселенной? Потому их хромосомы закручены в другую сторону. Вдруг их в детстве подменили?

Джози Вторая, которая уже с успехом сползла под стол, оставив над партой только рыжую макушку, недовольно фыркнула, почувствовав на себе пристальные взгляды:

\- На меня не смотрите, я вообще клон.

\- Но ты клон нашей Джози, а значит тоже зеркальная! – прошипел на неё Лукас, раздражённо протирая глаза. С утра его мучили рези в глазах и головная боль. Возможно, дело было в недостатке сна. Или его близорукость снова усилилась, и очки больше не подходили.

\- А Джози у нас вообще так размножается – почкованием, - проворчал Маршалл не в тему.

Джози Вторая, и.о. настоящей Джози, пребывавшей в данный момент в глубокой коме (потому что в таком состоянии она наименее опасна), притормозила время и показала Маршаллу язык.

\- Можете называть меня параноиком, - проморгавшись, произнёс Маршалл (Лукас с усмешкой проворчал: «Добро пожаловать в клуб»), - но я видел, как Джози Вторая показала мне язык.

Джози подавилась. Посмотрела на часики на запястье, потом снова на Маршалла…

\- Я ничего не видел, - пожал плечами Лукас.

\- Да ты сегодня вообще, кажется, ничего не видишь, - усмехнулась Корин.

\- Джози Вторая, - официально прошипел Маршалл прямо на ухо рыжей бестии, - можешь ли ты быть так любезна не применять свою игрушку без особой на то необходимости?

\- Да, кстати, - обратил он, наконец, внимание на уже покрасневшие глаза Лукаса, - это из-за утренних химических опытов? Иди, промой глаза водой, а не натирай их как…

\- Да нет! – чуть не выкрикнул Лукас, снимая очки. – У меня, наверное, зрение падает.

Маршалл скептически хмыкнул, беря в руки очки Лукаса.

– А может, у тебя что-то не в порядке с очками?

Не выпуская из рук очки, он спокойно встал и подошёл к учительскому столу, за которым всё ещё тихо дремал профессор, бредя неорганической химией, видимо, профессор Кэт произвёл на него неизгладимое впечатление. Вглядевшись в лицо Закари, Маршалл убедился в своей правоте. Так же спокойно, не обращая внимания на недоумевающие взгляды сокурсников и самого Зи, снял с него очки, отдал те, что взял у Лукаса и, вернувшись за свою парту, любовно надел принесённые очки на своего соседа.

\- О да, так лучше. Спасибо, - поблагодарил его Лукас, не видевший всех махинаций своего лучшего друга.

Корин с не присущей ей стыдливостью попыталась покраснеть, забыв, что она афроканадка, и отодвинулась от Маршала с Лукасом подальше, таким образом вплотную приблизившись к Вану. Ван обрадовано улыбнулся. С тех пор, как Джози впала в кому или что там с ней произошло, Ван вздохнул спокойно – Джози Вторая не имела маниакального желания стать его подружкой. Вана сильно напрягало упорство Джози в этом направлении, так как сам он был не слишком уверен в том, что они с ней не являются родственниками. Впрочем, возможно, дело было вовсе не в этом – если бы Корин была его сестрой, даже в этом случае он не смог бы избавиться от этого щемящего чувства, которое охватывало его каждый раз, когда она оказывалась рядом. Но пока Корин ещё не совсем официально рассталась с Маршаллом, ему ничего не светило. Впрочем, полагал он, вскоре всё встанет на свои места…

\- К вам можно? – в дверь вошли два идентичных близнеца примерно лет восьмидесяти на двоих.

\- О, братья Смиты? – наконец проснулся профессор Закари. – Добро пожаловать. Э… Простите, я вас где-то видел? – обменявшись рукопожатиями с обоими братьями, спросил он. Смиты были одеты в чёрные костюмы, белые рубашки и чёрные же галстуки.

\- В Матрице, - съязвил Маршалл.

\- Или в M.I.B., - откликнулся Лукас почему-то не слишком радостно.

\- Ещё нет, - усмехнулся Закари один из братьев, не заметив шёпота с задних парт. – Лет через десять посмотри в зеркало.

\- Привет, Джози Вторая, - помахал рукой в сторону тут же скрывшейся под стол рыжей макушки второй, за что ему прилетел тычок в бок от первого.

\- Так, ребята, познакомьтесь с братьями Смитами. Они будут вести у вас два семинара. Пожалуйста, представьте темы своих семинаров сами, а заодно и представьтесь, - предложил Зи.

\- Мы понимаем, что вы вряд ли сможете различить нас по внешности, - начал второй, - поэтому мы будем носить разные значки – у меня, Закари Смита, будет синий значок, - он показал у себя на лацкане синий значок в виде глобуса, - а у моего брата…

\- Я тебе не брат! Как я только согласился на это… - проворчал первый.

\- …Джона Смита, будет красный значок. Итак, я буду вести курс кибернетики, а мой брат Джон скажет о себе сам.

\- Я буду вести курс «Право и финансы применительно к науке», то есть всё о патентном деле, о финансировании научных исследований и законности оных.

\- Весьма полезный семинар, - одобрил профессор Зи. – Впрочем, специалист по кибернетике нам тоже не помешает, мы как раз собирались попытаться произвести несколько опытов в этой области. Так значит… когда первые занятия?

\- Да, разумеется, - откликнулся Закари Смит. – У меня занятия начнутся завтра, на третьей паре, а Джон…

\- Сегодня на следующей паре.

\- Да, расписание в коридоре.

\- Ну что ж, спасибо, что пришли, с вашего разрешения мы продолжим урок…

\- Так… Джози Вторая… Что за дела? – возник Лукас, когда новые учителя скрылись за дверью, а Зи снова затянул что-то, известное всем членам научного кружка с пяти лет, и им снова стало позволительно отвлечься.

\- Чего? – испуганно ответствовала рыжая мелочь из-под стола.

\- Он с тобой поздоровался!

\- Ну эта… - лихорадочно начала придумывать отмазку попавшаяся. – Мы познакомились раньше, в кабинете Дёрст.

\- И ты представилась Джози _Второй_?!

\- Лукас, угомонись уже, - проворчал Маршалл.

\- Да ты разве не видишь? Джози – клон, и эти двое – они никакие не братья, они – клоны! Они все сговорились!

\- Атака клонов, - закатила глаза Корин.

\- И вообще, - продолжил свою изобличительную речь Лукас. - Это Люди в Чёрном!

\- Нет, Лукас, это не люди в чёрном. Это мистер Смит.

\- Ну…

\- Загну. Смит. Агент Смит. Уже размножился. А сейчас он стоит и клонируется в миссис Дёрст, - Маршалл показал на дверь, которую открыл Закари, за которой один из Смитов и правда разговаривал с директрисой.

Лукас, схватив свой свисток в кулак и машинально его обсасывая, направился к двери.

\- Смотри свисток не проглоти, - проворчал вслед Маршалл. – Неровен час, засвистишь, и к нам сбегутся все псы в округе.

Закари, также проводив глазами подошедшего к двери Лукаса и прервав лекцию, спросил у Маршалла:

\- Всё хотел спросить, откуда у него этот свисток и зачем он ему, если у него нет собаки?

\- Ему отец подарил. Хотя, зная его отца, можно было скорее ожидать поплавок какой-нибудь… или грузило.

 

\- Привет, Боб, - поздоровался Закари с Уборщиком, когда они вышли из кабинета Закари… «Эта путаница меня еще достанет», - подумал Джон, тьфу, Жан. А это было ещё хлеще – Закари, _его_ Закари, здоровался со всеми знакомыми сопротивленцами, как будто их не на задание послали, а на конференцию…

\- Ты что, совсем спятил? – внушительно произнёс он, отвесив очередного тумака Смиту.

\- А что? Я всего лишь проявляю вежливость...

\- Ты совсем облондинился из-за своего осветления? Мы здесь под прикрытием! Нечего светиться как лампочка, идиот недобитый!

\- Знаешь что… - обиделся Закари. – Сам дурак.

И припустил по коридору так, что Жан-Батист и не подумал его догонять. К тому же подошла директриса.

\- О, мистер Смит, вы-то мне и нужны. То есть я хотела сказать, вы мне оба нужны. Простите за нескромный вопрос, вы который?

\- Жан… э… Джон.

\- Значит, то - мистер Закари. Мистер Закари! – закричала она вслед Заку. – Нет, не вы, мистер Закари, - успокоила она выглянувшего на её крик из кабинета Закари. Жан закатил глаза. - Я имею в виду мистера Закари Смита. Вот ведь незадача, ушёл. Вы не подскажете, куда?

\- Разве я сторож брату своему? – пожал плечами Жан.

\- Ох, тогда мне нужно его догнать. Зайдите в мой кабинет, пожалуйста, а я поймаю вашего брата и присоединюсь. Нам нужно уладить кое-какие формальности. Мистер Смит! – и она припустила по коридору за скрывшимся за поворотом Закари.

\- Свисти в кромешной тьме, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким, - высказал Уборщик подслушивающему Лукасу, который и правда от такого чуть не подавился своим свистком.

\- Ты это _мне_?! – напустился на Боба Жан-Батист.


	4. Глава третья: Listy in the School with Droids {Листи в Школе с Дроидами}

**_Глава_** **_третья_**

**_Listy in the School with Droids_ **

**_{Листи в Школе с Дроидами}_ **

 

_Законы науки о человеке:_

  1. _Человек не может допустить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы человеку был причинен вред._
  2. _Человек должен отдавать роботу приказы, которые не вредят существованию робота, если только эти приказы не явятся причиной вреда или неудобства для других людей._
  3. _Человек не должен причинять вреда роботу или своим бездействием допустить, чтобы роботу был причинен вред, кроме тех случаев, когда робот вынужден пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти человека или выполнить жизненно важный приказ._



_Айзек Азимов_

 

\- Планета Шелезяка. Полезных ископаемых нет. Воды нет. Растительности нет. Населена роботами, - сообщил робот-стюард челнока, и Листер проснулся.

Не то чтобы он не выспался дома, он даже проспал свой рейс, и пришлось три часа ждать следующий, но всё это утомительное ожидание действовало на него усыпляющее. Крайтен, должно быть, ужасно волнуется, - вяло думал он, пытаясь вытряхнуться из уютного кресла. Три часа задержки – должно быть, уже все диоды перегорели от напряжения. Но, как ни странно, Листер был не прав. В маленьком космопорте его никто не встречал. Пришлось разбираться с багажом самому. Выловив с транспортной ленты свой чемодан, любовно уложенный его аккуратистом-бойфрендом, он поставил его на стоявшую тут же антигравитационную (или она была всего лишь на воздушной подушке?) платформу и направился к выходу. Перед выходом всех биологических и других нуждающихся в кислороде существ скромный плакатик предупреждал, что снаружи 50% азота, 10% кислорода, 4% углекислого газа и целый коктейль других летучих газов. Но ничего смертельного или опасного, предлагалось просто надеть кислородную маску, висевшую там же. Впрочем, как убедился Дэйв, выйдя на улицу, лучше бы местный сервис предлагал скафандр, хотя бы лёгкий – снаружи была видимо непрекращающаяся пыльная буря. Видимость из-за поднятой пыли была практически нулевой, вернее, она оказалась бы таковой, если бы Листер смог оценить её открытыми глазами. А так видимость оказалась минусовой.

\- Смег, - выругался он в свой респиратор и поспешно зашёл обратно в космопорт. В поисках помощи.

Помощь отыскалась в окошке с надписью «Справка». На его стук окошко открылось, обнаружив за собой поцарапанный жидкокристаллический монитор, и на экране возник щербатый тип, представившийся «Справочное бюро космопорта имени Азимова». Только присмотревшись, Дэйв понял, что щербатый не тип, а монитор – участки перегоревших кристаллов были рассыпаны по всей поверхности экрана.

\- Чем могу быть полезен? – любезно осведомился автоответчик.

\- Как дойти до школы имени Листера?

\- Школа Неповиновения имени Листера, идентификационный номер здания 3747, локация на координатах 2137 X; -87475 Y.

На экране типа сменила карта местности. Вполне наглядная, но мало что говорящая человеку, который первый раз находился в этой системе координат, впрочем, просто мало что говорящая человеку.

\- А на каком транспорте можно до неё добраться?

\- Вы можете вызвать транспорт индивидуального маршрута, который доставит вас в нужные координаты. Вызвать транспорт индивидуального маршрута?

\- Да. Пожалуйста.

Тип кивнул для подтверждения запроса и предложил послушать лёгкую музыку в ожидании прихода «транспорта индивидуального маршрута», как здесь хитро именовалось такси. Впрочем, местная лексика явно не ограничилась такими лёгкими мутациями. «Лёгкой музыкой» здесь назывался оглушительный железный лязг, который нельзя было ассоциировать ни с существительным «музыка», ни тем более с прилагательным «лёгкий». Каков же тогда местный хэви-метл, - подумал Листи, закрывая уши руками. Хотя, наблюдай эту сцену любой, знакомый с Листеровым искусством игры на электрогитаре, он мог бы упрекнуть его словами «чья бы корова…», впрочем, Дэйв всё равно бы не поверил. Слава богу, такси прибыло относительно быстро, во всяком случае, Листи не успел ещё получить достаточной степени контузию и смог услышать, как в наступившей звенящей тишине справочный тип объявил о его прибытии.

Он кое-как добрался до железной бочки, видимо и изображавшей в данной части вселенной транспорт, впрочем, оценить форму данного произведения технической мысли Листер мог только на ощупь, и принялся ждать, когда ему помогут с чемоданом. Не обнаружив водителя на переднем сиденье, Дэйв вздохнул и начал сам впихивать свой багаж в салон. Покончив с этим занятием, он уселся на водительское сиденье и на всякий случай спросил:

\- Куда едем?

На что на него вылили уже знакомый поток цифр. А потом с издёвкой добавили:

\- И, пожалуйста, до самого порога.

\- Да, именно, - вежливо попросил Листер, решая не связываться с искусственным интеллектом, не зная его коэффициента.

\- Так поехали, или ты ещё не все чемоданы в меня впихнул? – поинтересовалось такси.

\- Поехали, - милостиво разрешил Листи и махнул рукой… на невежливую реальность, вновь погрузившись в полудрёму.

Разбудил его Холли, оборудованный на такой случай собственным шокером – в запястье, на которое были пристёгнуты «часы» с ним, впилась электрическая искра, безобидная, но болезненная.

Школу было трудно оценить, по всё тем же причинам, снаружи, но внутри она оказалась мало похожей на помещение для роботов, по крайней мере, как то представлялось Листеру. Обстановка напоминала Дэйву его Колледж Искусств, если не принимать во внимание, что большинство попадавшихся на пути существ было мало похоже на людей, впрочем, на самом деле, напоминала и этим тоже… Впрочем, нет, это напоминало его представления о Колледже Искусств, до того, как он посмотрел на расписание. И, посмотрев на местное расписание, он понял, что эта школа также мало чем отличается от всех остальных – лекции начинались с самого утра. Хотя… Названия предметов выглядели заманчиво…

\- Сачкование, Халтура, Дуракаваляние, - прочитал он вслух.

\- Мне хуже всего даётся Халтура, - поделился стоявший рядом молодой че… то есть человекообразный робот с внешностью довольно привлекательного молодого человека.

\- А что, на Сачкование никто не приходит?

\- Почему же? Это очень популярный предмет, есть даже несколько семинаров по этой теме, и все они очень посещаемы.

\- Но какой смысл переться с утреца пораньше на занятия, чтобы потом от них же и отлынивать?

\- Вы ведь человек, не так ли? – подозрительно спросил робот после паузы.

\- Да, как вы догадались? – хохотнул Листи.

\- Никто из моих учеников ещё не достиг таких вершин в Сачковании, чтобы догадаться даже задаться подобным вопросом. Меня зовут Джо, - он протянул руку. - Я преподаю собственно Сачкование, но с удовольствием бы уступил вам свою кафедру и поучился бы сам. Среди моих коллег преуменьшают влияние, которое мог бы оказать на учеников настоящий человек, поэтому я был из тех немногих, кто поддержал нашего директора в инициативе позвать вас на семинар, мистер Листер. Для меня будет честь учиться у вас.

\- Спасибо, - ещё раз смущёно хохотнул Дэйв.

\- Проводить вас до кабинета директора?

\- Да, конечно, - ещё больше смутился Листер.

Они дошли до двери с надписью «Директор», разговаривая о пустяках. От Джо веяло какой-то неуловимой аурой сексуальности, и Листи нисколько не удивился, когда робот признался, что он из серии Жиголо, хотя успешно сачкует от своей прямой обязанности уже очень и очень давно. Убедившись в том, что появление человека не вызвало в сексроботе первоначальную программу, Дэйв попрощался со своим новым учеником.

\- Крайти, - развёл он руки навстречу директору сего заведения, ввалившись к нему в кабинет, совсем забыв, что его друг не встретил его в космопорте, как обещал, а поэтому совсем не держа на него зла.

\- Сэр! - из директорского кресла, утирая гипотетические слёзы, встал навстречу старый добрый Крайтон… таки исполнивший свою угрозу и сменивший пол. – Сэр, я уж думала, вы не приедете! Зачем вам ваш старый преданный механоид… - лицо робота сморщилось, как сухофрукт, послышались сдавленные всхлипы.

\- Ну-ну, Крайти, не стоит так убиваться, я же здесь. Признаться, я проспал свой рейс… Так значит… - Дэйв многозначительно ткнул пальцем в значительно увеличившуюся в размерах грудь механоида.

\- Да, сэр, - кокетливо смутился… лась роботесса.

\- И… Как тебя теперь звать? Э… Кретин?

\- Крайтин, сэр! – обиделась робоняня.

\- Ладно-ладно, я пошутил. Так что у нас по расписанию?

\- Да, сэр, - чуть отошёл от бурных эмоций робот. – Занятия начнутся с завтрашнего дня, а сегодня я вас устрою в комнате, где я сама, своими руками… - сквозь слова снова прорвался рёв.

\- Ну-ну, Крайти, - успокоил её Листер.

\- Так вот, сэр, в вашей комнате я устроила всё, как вы любите – запасы карри на три года…

\- На три года? Крайт, я буду здесь всего месяц.

\- Ну… Кто знает, сэр, кто знает… - глубокомысленно ответил механоид, но тут же быстро замял этот вопрос, как бы спохватившись.

По дороге в общежитие Крайтин ещё долго рассказывала о том, что она предприняла для комфортного времяпровождения Листи на Шелезяке, но Дэйв её не слушал – его грызла одна нехорошая мысль, возникшая у него при ответе Крайтин. Мысль была чересчур нехорошая, чтобы он отважился думать её вслух, так как она очерняла, и практически безосновательно, его давнего хорошего друга, но всё-таки какая-то доля извечной Риммеровской паранойи всё-таки смогла просочиться сквозь его родной природный оптимизм, и вовсе выгнать эту мысль из головы было весьма трудно. В общем, Листер приготовился к, скорее всего, всё-таки неизбежному – Крайтон… вернее Крайтин попытается задержать его на планете как можно дольше. На всякий пожарный, тайком, хотя Дэйв это прекрасно видел, Арнольд положил ему в сумку свисток, который мог из любого мира перенести сразу на Промежуток. Правда, насколько Дэйв помнил из лекции, и если это ему не приснилось (на лекциях в Сопротивлении он обычно спал, но там считали, что это вроде гипнопедии, и не мешали ему), для этого свистку нужно было потребить немалое количество энергии извне, к примеру, от взрыва. Подрываться ему что-то не хотелось, но найти источник электричества на планете, заселённой роботами, было пара пустяков. Чем он и решил заняться по ходу дела. Так, на всякий случай…

Комната и правда оказалась абсолютно такой, какой Листер её и ожидал увидеть – копией его собственной каюты на Карлике. Даже кровать была двухъярусная. И на нижней полке…

\- Римси! – от неожиданности у Дэйва перехватило горло, и крик получился сиплым. На нижней полке лежал Арнольд. Самый натуральный, с нахальной улыбочкой и прочими атрибутами. В голове промелькнула буря эмоций – от простой радости до сложнообъяснимого гнева. И множество мыслей вроде – а какой это Риммер вообще? Впрочем, через секунду все вопросы отпали, а эмоции улеглись, после слов Крайтин:

\- Как вам мой сюрприз?

\- Сюрприз?

\- Ну да, я говорила вам о сюрпризе. Это голограмма, - и Римси исчез. В руках Крайти держала пульт управления. – Не голограмма, каким был мистер Риммер, а просто картинка. Я подумала, сэр… Что это украшение вам не помешает.

Подобная забота Крайтин стала для Дэйва откровением. Всё-таки не стоило думать о ней так плохо, - решил он. Плохая мысль тут же забылась. Ну и правда – стала бы Крайти напоминать о том, кто его ждёт дома, если бы хотела оставить его здесь?

 


	5. Глава четвёртая: Бобик в гостях у Барбоса

**_Глава четвёртая_ **

**_Бобик в гостях у Барбоса_ **

 

_Я, подметавший бородой пороги кабаков,_ _Простился и с добром и злом великих двух миров._ _Пусть оба мира упадут, ты их во мне найдешь._ _Когда лежу мертвецки пьян в одном из погребков._

_Омар Хайам_

 

\- В нашей вселенной добро – это контролирование зла, - произнёс Римси с некоторым пафосом, подняв вверх палец. На палец тут же села бабочка. В подземном мире всё напоминало диснеевские мультики – изумрудная зелень, радуга из цветов, птичек и бабочек, так и норовивших на тебя приземлиться, прозрачные студёные ручейки и любезно перекинутые через них горбатые мостики… Для полной иллюзии, что они в стране Оз, Асам не хватало жёлтой кирпичной дороги. Они уже оторвались от преследователей и осторожно шли по подземной долине, ведомые поисковым указателем, который дал им Лео ещё в своём кабинете – этот маленький приборчик чувствовал нексус на расстоянии в пятьсот футов, и сейчас медленно, но верно вёл их к первому его куску, находящемуся в каком-то демоне.

\- А в зеркальной, - попытался думать Арни, - зло – это контролирование добра?

\- Именно. Поэтому здесь добро находится в том же положении, что у нас зло – то есть вне закона.

\- Ну… Ты был в зазеркалье раньше, тебе лучше знать, - проворчал Арни.

Арнольд вспомнил свой поход в зазеркалье и усмехнулся. Не всё было настолько однозначно.

\- Ну, предположим, что добро и зло в этой вселенной поменялось местами, и местная мораль спятила, - как это может работать на практике? Мы уже видели кучу гостеприимных аборигенов, и мне как-то не слишком понравилось их гостеприимство. Если они добрые, то почему гнались за нами? Почему не оставили нас в покое?

\- Возможно, это были низшие демоны, не наученные манерам, или демоны гостеприимства, кто их знает.

\- Демон Гостеприимства – звучит, - оценил ученик Аса.

\- Попробуем понять, как это работает, на примерах.

\- Ага. Возьмём вампиров. Здесь они бегают за тобой, чтобы отдать тебе свою кровь?

\- Вполне возможно, что местные вампиры – это доноры крови, - согласился с усмешкой Арнольд. – Ну а ещё?

\- Всадники Апокалипсиса – это не Мор, Глад, Война и Смерть, а Здоровье, Благополучие, Мир и Жизнь. И как это работает?

Риммер только пожал плечами. Психология зазеркальщиков была и для него загадкой.

\- Может, спросим первого попавшегося демона? Который, кстати, совсем рядом. Судя по этой штуке.

\- Судя по твоей теории, добра в этом мире больше, чем у нас.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что оно естественней. Зло здесь делают из необходимости, как у нас добро – чтобы остаться цивилизованными, чтобы вписаться в нормы морали… Если нашу и их мораль поменять местами… Представь – ты не только должен делать добро, это не только необходимость, но ещё и потребность, это легко.

\- Ты прямо ужасы какие-то рассказываешь, - пожурил ученика Римси, вглядываясь в прибор. По всей видимости, он показывал на стоящего неподалёку задумчивого демона в белом. – Дело в том, что большинство людей, кроме, конечно, крайних случаев, придерживается определённого баланса в морали, и никакого изменения в массах бы это не вызвало. Да и во всём остальном. Просто миры поменялись бы моралью, вот и всё. У нас демоны бы стали хорошими, а тут – резко испортились. Автоматическая подстройка под условия. Условиями считается система морали. Всё остальное – следствия. Контроль – это всегда усилие. Если добро станет естественным, оно перестанет контролировать, контролировать начнёт то, что даётся с усилием. Возможно, забавно для человека из нашего мира было бы пожить в мире, где добро естественно, но свою мораль он уже не изменит, а значит ему от этого одни неприятности – ведь за то, что в нашем мире поощряют, здесь ругают, и наоборот. Он будет в растерянности. Смег, - внезапно остановился Арнольд, разинув рот. – Я начал говорить, как Листи. Меня это пугает.

Он помотал головой, облизнул губы и, решив не брать в голову, снова пошёл. Арни, пропустив это всё мимо ушей, решил продолжить тему:

\- А если сюда придёт какой-нибудь «естественный» злодей с нашей стороны зеркала, приживётся он среди своих контролирующих собратьев?

\- С некоторой долей вероятности, думаю, что он способен дать всем местным злодеям, то есть местным законникам, фору, так как для него быть злым гораздо легче, чем для них. То же самое и наоборот – вполне возможно, что большинство святых в нашем мире были зазеркальцами. И тогда никакие они не святые, ибо они не совершали подвигов, не пересиливали себя, не боролись с внутренними демонами… В общем, тогда они просто-напросто фуфло. Впрочем, если нашего гипотетического злодея, переселившегося сюда, вычислят здесь, о нём скажут то же самое. Главная основа морали не плюс или минус, а легко или сложно. Если добро здесь – легко, то оно должно быть отвратительно и вызывать брезгливость.

\- Меня уже тошнит, - заверил его Арни.

\- Доброго дня вам, любезный, - наконец решился обратить на себя внимание указанного демона Римси.

Демон легко поклонился, приветствуя приближающихся. Он был сед и худощав. В его бледных глазах читались доброта и понимание.

Арнольд вынул из кармана пузырёк с зельем и замахнулся. К несчастью, добро тоже бывает с кулаками, даже если оно даётся легко. Ловким ударом демон выбил пузырёк из руки Риммера, и он покатился, неразбитый, по траве. К счастью, Арни быстро сориентировался и швырнул один из своих бутыльков. Поднявшийся зелёный дым окутал демона-хоркрукса, и нечто, вырвавшись из него, устремилось в сосуд для нексуса.

\- Ничего себе доброго дня, - проворчал, отчихавшись, демон.

\- Простите, что побеспокоили, - пискнул Арни, сам не ожидавший от себя такой прыти, и поэтому пребывающий в некотором шоке.

\- Пустяки, - уже обретя, по всей видимости, свою обычную манеру говорить, произнёс демон и представился. – Барбос, к вашим услугам. Весьма странно видеть зелье в руках у людей, да ещё здесь… Неужели подлые ведьмы дошли до того, что присылают вместо себя беззащитных людей, зная, что мы не сможем тронуть невинных? Чем они вам угрожали? Как обманули?

\- Вообще-то мы просто нексус собираем…

\- Ага, в горшочек… - брякнул всё ещё пребывающий в шоке Арни, стискивая поименованный «горшочек» в руках.

\- Занку захватил нексус, но Зачарованные его развеяли вместе с нексусом, а без нексуса никуда, вот мы и ходим…

\- Побираемся…

\- Потому что Занку был предусмотрительным, и оставил семь…

\- Хрюкряксов…

\- То есть что-то вроде страховки – если его уничтожат, то то, что от него останется, вселится в эти самые…

\- Хрюкряксы…

\- И нексус, получается, заодно…

Арнольд выдохся. Он уже понял, что совершил непоправимое – если хоркруксы узнают, что можно собрать Занку, то они так и сделают. Лео не говорил ему о том, что надо держать язык за зубами, и Римси всё ещё надеялся, что демоны и без него всё знали, но ещё больше осветившаяся морда демона говорила об обратном.

\- Значит, вы хотите собрать Занку?

\- Нет, только нексус, - честно ответил Арнольд.

\- А как вы определяете, кто является… хрюк…

\- Хоркруксом, - на сей раз успел Риммер раньше Арни. – Вот по этой указке.

\- Замечательно, - похвалил их Барбос. – Значит, если я соберусь с ещё шестью демонами, которых укажет ваша указка, мы станем Занку? – у Римси начало складываться ощущение, что демон принимает их за умалишённых.

\- Нет, если вы соберётесь, вы сможете его возродить. Но зачем вам это?

\- Мне? Вот уж действительно незачем, - заверил их Барбос. – А вот нексус – это уже интересней. Так говорите, без него – никуда?

\- Он бы и сам постепенно собрался, но так как Занку оставил хоркруксы, а нексус соединился с Занку, процесс может затянуться до собирания самого Занку, поэтому мы и…

\- Замечательно, - ещё более сладким голосом пропел Барбос, жмурясь от удовольствия. – Так кто же вы – профессиональные собиратели нексуса?

\- Мы что-то вроде наёмников, - Римси становилось всё неуютней и неуютней. – Мы из другого мира, и ваши разборки нас не касаются, но наше руководство против подобных ситуаций, поэтому прислало нас, чтобы мы уладили это дело. По возможности без конфликта. Если бы за сборы нексуса взялись сами ведьмы…

\- Да, было бы много шума, - согласился демон и улыбнулся жёлтыми зубами.

\- Так что… Мы пошли?.. – Арнольд взял за руку всё ещё пребывающего в ступоре младшего Аса и попятился от Барбоса.

\- Стойте, - мягко повелел он, и они остановились. Демон провёл ладонью перед каждым из них, и, удовлетворённо кивнув, отпустил.

 

\- Они надеются, что выполнят задание без крупного провала, - сказал он незримому гостю, рассматривая свою ладонь. – К мелким неприятностям они уже привыкли.

\- Нексус они соберут, не бойся, - промолвил гость. – А собранный Занку не причинит вреда ведьмам. Этим двум ничего не грозит.

\- Замечательно, - промурлыкал Барбос, улыбнувшись. – Невинные не должны пострадать. Они вообще не из этого мира. Ловко придумали ведьмы, ловко…

\- Не забудь проследить за ними, - напомнил незримый.

\- Не бойся, они от меня не уйдут, - слегка раздражённый подобными понуканиями, ответил демон и решил попробовать ещё раз. Он провёл рукой перед местом, за которым стоял незримый. Когда-нибудь это должно было сработать. К сожалению, не сейчас. Гость умел предугадывать его действия и каждый раз нырял ещё глубже, туда, докуда силы Демона Надежды не доставали.

\- На что ты надеешься? – спросил Барбос пустоту.


	6. Глава пятая: На дне

**_Глава пятая_ **

**_На дне_ **

 

_Твой взгляд огромен -_

_Твои глаза – озёра,_

_И в каждом – свой мир._

 

Слова Уборщика поразили Рэндалла. Теперь каждый раз, когда он оказывался в темноте или в одиночестве, или просто чувствовал себя одиноким, он свистел в свой собачий свисток. Хорошо, что псов в округе было немного, иначе их лай мог перебудить всю школу. Потому что темно бывает ночью, и чувствовал себя одиноким Лукас тоже в основном по ночам. Когда его сосед, Маршалл, засыпал. К счастью, уши Маршалла были очень чувствительными, и он просыпался, когда Лукас свистел. К ещё большему счастью Лукаса, он не мог понять, отчего просыпался. Иначе Лукасу было бы несдобровать. Иногда Лукасу даже удавалось добиться желаемого с помощью свистка, то есть перестать чувствовать себя одиноко, так как, проснувшись и заметив, что Лукас тоже не спит, Маршалл заговаривал с ним. А один раз даже перебрался к нему в кровать. Хотя, проснувшись утром на полу, Маршалл вслух зарёкся делать это когда-либо снова.

Братья Смиты оказались весьма интересными профессорами, и даже Лукасу было чему у них поучиться, так что время летело незаметно. И только в одну ночь, когда наступило новолуние, Рэндалл понял, что Уборщик говорил об именно такой темноте – кромешной… Что-то нехорошее надвигалось, пользуясь покровом этой тьмы… Впрочем, Лукасу казалось, что нехорошее надвигается, пользуясь также покровом дождливого вечера, или туманного утра, или даже солнечного дня, так что подобные умозаключения были Рэндаллу не в новинку. Лукас считал, что лучше паранойя, чем беспечность, которой страдали все окружающие. Так что самым неожиданным было то, что на сей раз все его худшие опасения всё-таки сбылись. Нехорошее-таки надвинулось…

В два часа ночи, когда Лукас, несмотря на нехорошие предчувствия, уже начал проваливаться в сон, по школе пронеслась громкая резкая трель.

\- Лукас, ты опять, - проворчал Маршалл, просыпаясь.

\- Это не я, - испуганно прохрипел Рэндалл.

\- А кто, моя бабушка? – ещё более недовольно пробурчал его сосед по комнате, закрывая голову подушкой.

\- Это пожарная тревога, - Лукас вскочил, зажёг свет и стал спешно одеваться.

\- Чёрт! – Маршалл также вскочил, но, не спеша одеваться, высунулся из двери в коридор. – Что случилось? – спросил он пробегающих мимо полуодетых учеников.

\- Мы откуда знаем? Пожар, наверное.

\- Одевайся, - Лукас бросил Маршаллу его штаны и рубашку и вскоре они тоже мчались по коридору.

\- Думаешь, это _обычный_ пожар? – задыхаясь на бегу, просипел Лукас.

\- В _этой_ школе? – скептически хмыкнул Маршалл.

\- В кабинет Зи, - изменил направление бега Лукас. Маршалл, кивнув, согласился.

Но в кабинете профессора Закари не было ни души. Они также проверили кабинет физики, тоже оказавшийся пустым. Лукас вынул свой датчик воронок и убедился, что никаких завихрений пространства-времени не происходит. Он пожал плечами. На всякий случай сняв показания с ещё нескольких приборов, подтвердивших, что аномалий в районе школы не наблюдается, Лукас сказал:

\- Все-таки, наверное, это просто пожар. Если это только не чья-то шутка или учения.

\- Или приборы не могут заметить то, что здесь творится. Может, нам всё-таки выйти из здания? – Маршалл явно нервничал.

Рэндалл оценил обстановку. Да, была вероятность, что приборы не могли уловить неизвестную им опасность, но тогда и никто не мог её уловить, а, соответственно, и дать сигнал на эвакуацию школы. В любом случае надо было найти профессора и остальных членов их клуба. Искать их здесь было практически бессмысленно, по крайней мере, до того, как они смогут убедиться, что их нет там, куда побежали все – то есть перед школой.

\- Пошли, - согласился Лукас со вздохом.

В коридоре, по которому только что бежали толпы учеников, было пусто и тихо.

\- Мы последние, - проворчал Маршалл.

Погас свет. Казалось, он погас не только по всей школе, но и во всей округе.

\- Пробки выбило? – задал вопрос в никуда Лукас. – Маршалл?

Маршалла не было. Его было не только не видно (что вполне понятно, так как настала кромешная тьма - только проёмы окон угадывались по россыпи звёзд), но также не слышно, и руки испугавшегося Рэндалла наткнулись на пустоту.

\- Чёрт, Маршалл, это не смешно, - прошипел Лукас, найдя на ощупь стену и медленно продвигаясь в сторону лестницы. Но Маршалл как в воронку провалился. Лукасу неистово захотелось выть.

И тут он вспомнил, что в панике умудрился забыть – нужно не выть, а свистеть! Нащупав свисток на груди, он поднёс его ко рту.

Последними воспоминаниями стали ослепительный свет, несущийся на него, и почти потерявшийся на его фоне маленький силуэт человека. И закладывающий уши свист. Первый раз он услышал свой свисток. Или это был свист взрывной волны? Приготовившись к контузии, Рэндалл потерял сознание.

 

Лукас почувствовал, что тонет. Причём, если мозжечок ему не врёт, то тонет вверх. Вверху оказался всё-таки воздух, так что, возможно, с его ориентацией в пространстве ещё не всё было безнадёжно. Выбравшись на траву, росшую по берегу крохотного озерца, он слегка удивился, обнаружив себя сухим.

«Эта вода вовсе не вода», - сделал он вывод и убедился в этом, наклонившись над поверхностью лужи, из которой только что выбрался. Больше всего местная «вода» напоминала ртуть. В жидком зеркале отражалось его лицо на ослепительно белом фоне. Лукас отшатнулся, вспомнив стремительно надвигающийся свет.

Оглянувшись, Рэндалл увидел лес, обступавший озерцо со всех сторон. Лес был могуч, ветки деревьев смыкалась над озером, не пропуская ни клочка неба, если оно там было. Только зелёный свет, просачивавшийся сквозь листву, выдавал дневное время суток. И над всем этим стояла полная тишина. Ни ветерка, шелестящего в кронах, ни щебета птиц, ни шуршания зверья. Озерцо было не единственным – весь лес, как сыр дырками, был утыкан маленькими жидкими зеркальцами, не отражавшими зелень над ними. Что же они отражали? Именно для того, чтобы исследовать этот вопрос, Лукас и тронулся с места.

Вообще-то им двигало даже не любопытство, - очнувшись в этом лесу, Рэндалл напрочь забыл, как он сюда попал. Он не думал ни о Маршалле, ни о школе, ни даже о свистке. В голове была приятная пустота, он не испытывал никаких эмоций. Спроси его кто-нибудь: «Откуда ты, мальчик?», - он бы, пожалуй, ответил: «Да был ли мальчик-то? Может, мальчика-то и не было?». Во всяком случае, так ему чудилось. Он был уверен, что провёл в лесу всю свою жизнь, которая длилась бесконечно, и вовсе не полагал себя каким-то там мальчиком. Просто предметом обстановки – таким же деревом, как и все вокруг. Но вот это самое «дерево», размяв свои «корни», отправилось исследовать окрестности, потому что даже скука имеет свои границы.

В следующем озере отражалось ярко-голубое небо. Подняв взгляд, Лукас убедился, что над озером нет ничего, кроме зелёного полога леса. Поглазев пару минут на проплывающие по озеру облака, он пошёл дальше исследовать этот мир озёр. Или озёра миров?

В основном отражения в жидких зеркалах были однотипными – различные по погодным условиям небеса. В одном даже случилась гроза, и Лукас еле оторвался от завораживающей пляски электрических разрядов в тёмных глубинах озера. Но однообразие кончилось, когда в очередном озерце он обнаружил не небо, а землю. Это было вроде вида с птичьего полёта - и вид действительно проплывал по поверхности озера, как будто и впрямь передавался через глаза какой-то птицы - кукурузные поля довольно быстро сменились на лес. Но тут глаза Рэндалла зацепились за особняк, растущий среди почти дикого сада. Было в нём что-то знакомое. Движение карты тут же прекратилось. Лукас попытался разглядеть особняк, и он тут же приблизился. На крыльцо вышла девушка. Масштаб снова изменился. Неясное беспокойство превратилось в настоящее волнение, разрушая равнодушие, навеянное лесом.

Нет, он не узнавал этого особняка, он был всего лишь слегка похож на здание школы имени Блэйка Холси, в которой, он это вспомнил, он учился, а девушка и вовсе была незнакомой. Но когда она посмотрела вверх, прямо на Лукаса, ему стало нехорошо, казалось, шнурок от свистка, повисшего над озером, душил его. Он схватил его и рванул, прохрипев «Я…». Что он хотел сказать, он додумать не успел, так как оторвавшийся шнурок вместе со своим драгоценным грузом, а Рэндалл только что вспомнил, что, возможно, именно свисток виновен в его нынешнем положении, полетел прямо на вышедшую из дома девушку. Попытавшись поймать шнурок, Лукас полетел следом.

 

Он очнулся в кустах. Всё тело болело, впрочем, кусту тоже досталось. Перед глазами стояла мутная пелена, происхождение которой он вскоре установил – очки лежали рядом. Им тоже изрядно досталось – левую линзу выбило начисто, а правая аккуратно растрескалась, как будто на ней успел соткать свою паутину какой-то расторопный паук, так что никакого смысла надевать их не было, поэтому он засунул их в карман. Подняться ему не удалось – голова кружилась, муть перед глазами потемнела. Простонав что-то ворчливое, Лукас снова повалился на пружинящую подушку из сломанных веток и закрыл глаза. Открыв их снова, он увидел над собой инопланетянина. Таким, каким его обычно представляют – маленьким и лысым, с большими чёрными глазами.

«Наше M.I.B. нас бережёт», - пробормотал Рэндалл, закрываясь руками.

\- Ты что, с неба свалился? – спросил инопланетянин.

Лукас кивнул.

\- В порядке? – спросил инопланетянин.

Лукас помотал головой и ойкнул – шея тоже болела.

\- Встать сможешь? – инопланетянин протянул ему руку и встал с корточек. На самом деле он был довольно высоким.

Лукас осторожно взял протянутую ладонь и попытался подняться, но, поморщившись, оставил попытки.

\- Да… Тяжёлый случай, - вздохнул инопланетянин и снял свои большие чёрные глаза, оказавшиеся солнцезащитными очками. – Ну что, поехали?

Лицо инопланетянина приблизилось так, что Лукас смог разглядеть неземные его черты, и в следующий миг почувствовал, что летит – его подняли на руки. Не сдержав шипения от боли, Рэндалл вцепился в шею лысого инопланетянина.

\- Тебя бы в больницу надо – ничего там себе не сломал?

Лукас яростно замотал головой.

\- Настолько? Ну не беспокойся, вызовем на дом. А ты сам-то откуда? Папа с мамой, поди, волнуются?

Лукас ещё яростней замотал головой, несмотря на боль в шее и головокружение.

\- А ты случаем не немой?

Лукас сначала снова замотал головой, но потом, опомнившись, сказал вслух:

\- Нет.

Они как раз поднимались на крыльцо, когда Рэндалл вспомнил про свисток.


	7. Глава шестая: Урок человечности

**_Глава шестая_ **

**_Урок человечности_ **

 

_Ты можешь научиться тому, на что не был запрограммирован, чтобы быть… ну знаешь, более человечным? А не таким придурком всё время?_

_Джон Коннор «Терминатор 2»_

 

Ночью, играясь с пультом от голографического Римси, Листи сочинил стишок. Он очень нервничал перед своим первым уроком, поэтому решил его проспать. В чисто воспитательных целях – первым шло Сачкование. Чтобы не проснуться раньше времени, то есть обеда, он не спал сколько мог. Очень помогла новая игрушка, то есть «украшение», занимавшее нижнюю полку. На записи голограммы было несколько моментов – Римси просто тупо ухмылялся, Римси говорил «Отвали, гимбоид», Римси раздувал ноздри от возмущения и Римси отворачивался к стенке в попытке игнорировать этого самого гимбоида, который его снимал. Когда Крайти успел произвести подобные действия с Арнольдом, Дэвид не знал, но, судя по кристаллу памяти, отобранному им у Римси, на Карлике все поголовно были вуайеристами. Кот, впрочем, если за кем и подсматривал, то только за собой, любимым. Да и сам он, Листер, никогда не задумывался о такой возможности. Хотя это было бы забавно. Решив увести голограмму с собой, чтобы поприкалываться над Римси дома, он заголосил только что сочинённую речёвку, проявляя недюжинную самокритику:

\- We were Dwarfers, now are Buggers!

We were crew-mates, now are screw-mates!*

{* Непереводимая игра слов: Dwarfers – парни с Карлика, Buggers – парни с Жука, но они же грубо содомиты; crew-mates – коллеги по экипажу, screw-mates – грубо любовники.}

Хотя, конечно, будучи на Жуке, они ещё не достигли тех вершин отношений, которые Дэвид отразил в стихе, а значит, с исторической точки зрения сие произведение устного народного творчества было некорректно. Голограмма Римси подтверждала это истерическим криком «Отвали, гимбоид!» и возмущённым раздуванием ноздрей.

Утром… то есть где-то около полудня, скатившись с верхней полки, Дэвид почувствовал себя в глубоком похмелье, так как не помнил, как снова очутился на Карлике. На нижней койке, уткнувшись в стенку, спал Римси, и когда Дэйв попытался его разбудить, его руки прошли сквозь голографическое тело. Снова Карлик, снова мягкосветовая заноза по кличке Смегхэд, а всё остальное было просто сном. Долгим, кое-где даже прекрасным, но всё-таки сном. «Добро пожаловать в реальность, балда», - поприветствовал себя Листи в зеркале, запахнувшись в одеяло, и с горечью в сердце пошёл справлять нужду.

Всё ещё смакуя приснившуюся эпопею (жесткосветовая голограмма – это надо же… потерять Карлик – вот это да… Римси уходит в Асы – ухохочешься… найти Карлик и живого Римси – какой поворот сюжета… Карлик снова утерян, а Римси оказывается своим, сбежавшим из Асов и поменявшимся с воскрешенным телами – ну, какого только бреда не приснится… жаркое тело Римси, его жесткие изгибы, покрытые смазкой пота, тяжелое дыхание и сдерживаемые стоны… - ну, этого-то добра всегда снится навалом) Листер подтянул трусы и потопал обратно в комнату.

\- Да, Крайт? – поприветствовал он без удивления своего верного робота, уже стоявшего у порога.

\- Вы опоздали на урок, сэр. Вернее, на все уроки, - укоризненно проскрипел андроид, и только тут Дэйв заметил кое-какие изменения в облике железяки. Память медленно возвращалась, растягивая губы Листи в идиотской счастливой улыбке.

Через полчаса он уже стоял перед классом, в котором учителя этой школы дисциплинированно ждали своего новоявленного учителя на ближайший месяц (у обычных учеников был выходной). Ждали с самого утра, пока зашедшая их проведать Крайтин, узнав о ситуации, не пошла урезонить того, в чью честь назвала школу.

Перво-наперво они познакомились. Помимо уже знакомого учителя Сачкования, бывшего жиголо Джо, Листеру представились: профессор по Дуракавалянию Бендер, казалось сплошь состоявший из пивных банок, причём это ощущение базировалось не столько на его конструкции, сколько на количестве употребляемого алкоголя; Эндрю Мартин, учитель Человечности, невысокий андроид; Сложные Вопросы преподавал чёрный ящик с одним окуляром по кличке Хэл 9000; ещё один невысокий андроид по имени Райан, заикаясь, представился как аватара космического крейсера «Громкий Призыв» и преподаватель Неуверенности в Себе; странный стеклянный робот, ещё один Джо, по прозвищу Консервный Нож, был профессором Нарциссизма; Осознанный Выбор вёл довольно изящный робот по имени Салли; робот с огромной головой и ворчливым голосом по имени Марвин преподавал Пессимизм; Преданность было поручено вести трогательному андроиду с не менее трогательным именем Бишоп; уже упоминавшуюся Халтуру вёл Улисс, также человекообразный. Единственной, помимо директрисы, представительницей относительно женского пола (насколько робот может быть какого-либо пола), была маленькая брюнетка по имени Колл, преподававшая Независимость. К концу представлений в класс зашёл тренер местной команды «Консервные банки», которые играли в вышибалу за кубок Вселенной и, как Листи тут же сообщили, имели на него неплохие виды. Представившийся Омегой Дум андроид был как две капли воды похож на ЭйТи, о чём Дэйв тут же сообщил.

\- Возможно, он был моим прототипом? – очень вежливо откликнулся Омега. – Вы не подскажете координаты планеты, на которой я могу его найти?

Листер был в курсе, что планета, на которой обосновался Штаб Сопротивления, засекречена, поэтому отделался полным незнанием координат, впрочем, лгать ему не пришлось.

\- А наша основательница и добрая директриса преподаёт Ложь, - закончил представление штата Джо, тот, который экс-жиголо, а не стеклянный.

\- Негусто, - пожал плечами Листи.

\- Мы всё ещё не полностью укомплектованы, всё время ищем новые кадры. Многие ученики по окончании учёбы намереваются здесь остаться уже в качестве преподавателей. Мы молодая школа. Именно поэтому мы пригласили вас для, так скажем, ревизии. Возможно, вы сможете нам подсказать какие-то методы обучения или темы для обучения…

\- Вопросы, кто-нибудь? – Дэйв весело поддержал Джо и уставился на дисциплинированный лес рук. – Ну… по очереди. Э… Бишоп?

\- У меня на уроках я разделяю учеников на пары, и они учатся быть преданными друг другу. Но насколько я понимаю свой предмет, они должны быть преданны человеку. Вопрос: не могли бы вы немного побыть для моих учеников тем самым человеком?..

\- Да, да! И для моих тоже! – посыпалось со всех сторон.

\- Я обязательно приду на все ваши уроки и с удовольствием побуду вашим учебным пособием, - с охотой согласился Дэйв, потому что резко осознал свою ущербность – у него не было никаких планов, он не представлял, как может помочь, и посчитал, что хоть таким образом сможет оправдать своё присутствие здесь. Работать экспонатом в музее Листи привык – осознание того, что ты последний представитель рода людского порождает определённый менталитет. К счастью, конечно, он оказался далеко не последним homo sapiens во вселенной, но менталитет приобрести успел и вряд ли потеряет его так быстро.

\- Тогда приступим к собственно вопросам. Райан, вы поднимали руку?.. – Джо явно понравилось председательствовать.

\- Не-а, - завертела головой аватара корабля, пытаясь сползти под парту.

\- Тогда вы, Джо?

Другой Джо, оторвавшись от созерцания своих внутренностей, видимых сквозь стеклянный корпус, презрительно хмыкнул:

\- Больно надо.

\- Но кто-то же хотел спросить что-то по существу вопроса?

\- Да. Можно мне? – Из-за парты встал Салли. – Как преподаватель по Осознанному Выбору я стремлюсь показать другим роботам, что выбор решения полностью зависит от них, а не от человека, но при этом не должен идти вразрез с Законами Робототехники, если в свою очередь людьми соблюдаются Законы Науки о Человеке. В этом балансе я вижу ключ к совместному сосуществованию людей и роботов. Скажите, а какова позиция человека в этом отношении?

Листер поперхнулся. Конечно, он уловил суть, но что он мог ответить?

\- Думаю, что так же, - решил он не заморачиваться.

\- А у меня тоже есть вопрос, можно? – от двери, он всё ещё вежливо стоял в дверях, отозвался Омега.

\- Разумеется, тренер, - любезно разрешил присоединиться к дискуссии Джо.

\- Я, конечно, не преподаватель как таковой, но в мои обязанности также входит воспитание, поэтому, когда мои ребята задают вопросы, я должен как-то на них отвечать. И в одном вопросе я совершенно запутался. В своё время мои воспитатели-люди не смогли мне ответить на этот вопрос, но, возможно, вы сможете. Почему люди, создавая роботов, прекрасно понимая, насколько большая аналогия между этим и их собственным созданием богами, не взяли со своих богов пример? Поставив, таким образом, себя в опасное положение, ведь создатель не должен находиться слишком близко к своим созданиям, давая им повод сомневаться в его могуществе. Так в чём дело?

Листи… даже не поперхнулся – его аж скрючило. Подобные вопросы были явно не в его компетенции. Он никого не создавал… Кроме, может, народа Кота, но он, помимо своей воли, стал для них настоящим богом, ибо никак не мог быть с ними рядом, а Кот так ему и не поверил, да и в любом случае был не слишком религиозен.

\- Я думаю, - наконец, откашлявшись, начал Дэйв, тщательно подбирая слова. – Я думаю, люди, создавая роботов, больше имели в виду домашних животных, с которыми у них по сути дела никогда особых проблем не было.

\- Значит, они недооценили свои создания? Глупая недальновидность?

\- Может… Видите ли, обычно, когда ты что-то создаёшь, ты понятия не имеешь, что у тебя в результате получится.

\- Поразительно…

\- Но в этом-то и весь кайф! – бросился Листер на защиту человеческих недостатков.

\- Кайф – это да… - проскрипел Бендер, опрокинув в свою ржавую глотку очередную порцию горячительного. – В кайфе я разбираюсь… Вечером будет грандиозная попойка в честь прибытия нашего нового друга! – громогласно провозгласил он. – На сей раз с присутствием нашего нового друга.

\- Вчера мы уже устраивали бессмысленное проведение времени, но не решились вас беспокоить, сэр – вы, должно быть, устали с дороги, - объяснила Крайти, проходя в класс.

\- У вас была вечеринка, а меня на неё не позвали? Крайти, сегодня я полностью с вами.

\- Можно считать, что нам дадут показательный урок по Дуракавалянию? – скептически отметил Бендер.

\- Ещё бы! – радостно пообещал Листи, осознавая, что практика будет гораздо легче, чем теория. – Класс распущен! Вечеринка начинается! Крайти, ты помнишь рецепт коктейля, придуманного для тебя Холли? Впрочем – Холли, - обратился Дэйв к часам. – Ты помнишь рецепт?

\- Разумеется, Дэйв. Но мне нужно будет загрузить данные по остальным роботам, чтобы сделать коктейли, наиболее подходящие для их серий.

\- Джо, займись этим, - распорядился Листер. – Профессионал научит вас, как проводить вечеринки, а то, несмотря на вчерашнюю пирушку, вы сегодня что-то слишком хорошо выглядите. Учитесь, пока я живой. Салли, мне нужно будет…

И Листер стал делать приготовления к вечеринке, которую собирался закатить не хуже, чем ту, на которой ему удалось победить фатализм Крайти и пробудить его жажду к жизни.


	8. Глава седьмая: Ordeal or No Deal {Испытание или сделки не будет}

**_Глава_** **_седьмая_**

**_Ordeal or No Deal_ **

**_{Испытание или сделки не будет}_ **

 

_В готовности к облому наша сила._

_Владимир Вишневский_

 

\- Зря они думают, что они хорошие, - в который уже раз за их путешествие проворчал Арни младший.

Риммер вздохнул, соглашаясь. Несмотря на то, что намерения у местного народа были хорошими, получалось у них всё едино плохо. Асам осталось заполучить всего один хоркрукс, но предыдущие пять, исключая вполне безобидного первого демона, тяжко отразились на их здоровье, как физическом, так и душевном. Сразу после Барбоса им попался демон Правды, который угостил их пентоталом натрия, и они, узнав друг о друге много нового, порвали бы друг другу глотки, если бы не демон Согласия и Примирения, который носил в себе третий хоркрукс. Впрочем, радовались они ему недолго, после того, как его чары ослабли, и искусственный унисон пропал, жить стало ещё отвратительней, теперь уже от осознания, что жить так дружно они могут только под чарами. Четвёртым носителем куска нексуса был мелкий бес, противоположность купидона. Здесь он занимался тем, что разбивал неправильные (на его извращённый вкус) пары. Тут Арнольд узнал много нового о Листи. Но настоящие чувства победили, и нос анти-купидона был расквашен, а нексус благополучно перенесён в бутыль, уже наполовину заполненную. На самом деле, размышлял Римси по дороге, он прошёл стадию отвращения к Дэйву так давно, что его это уже не задевало.

От демона Спокойствия они еле ушли – тот заставил их медитировать, и они с непривычки заснули. А последний – вайтлайтер Салек, вызывал тошноту одним своим видом, не говоря уже о манерах. Впрочем, ради нексуса они вежливо выслушали его лекцию о том, что хороший дарклайтер – мёртвый дарклайтер, и какие все вокруг идиоты, кроме него самого, любимого, и всё в том же духе. В конце концов, замучив бедных Асов до ещё одного приступа нарколепсии, он позволил им проделать с собой процедуру изъятия нексуса.

Выспавшиеся, но усталые, они доковыляли до хижины колдуна, у которого находился последний хоркрукс. Открыл им хозяин, представившись Векорсом. Выслушав суть дела, он любезно согласился добровольно отдать то, что они просили. Но тут Римси заметил кое-что интересное. На столе посреди хижины стоял большой таз с жидкостью, в которой отражался не потолок и даже не сам Арнольд, когда он туда заглянул, а какой-то боевик – кто-то от кого-то отбивался с помощью слабеньких файерболлов, вырванной с корнем батареи центрального отопления и ножки от табурета.

\- А что это у вас – телевизор? – спросил Арни, тоже заметив это кино.

\- Нет, это Мир Испытаний. Сюда я помещаю тех, кто плохо себя ведёт, чтобы они, пройдя огонь, воду и медные трубы, вышли отсюда обновлёнными, закалёнными морально и физически. Я помогаю людям и другим существам обрести в себе уверенность, стать самостоятельными и независимыми, сильными и добрыми…

\- Мы уже поняли, спасибо за объяснение, - прервал Римси поток пафоса и обратился к Асу младшему. – Глупо было бы упускать такую возможность, Арни. Давай, это твой шанс стать настоящим Асом, а не тварью дрожащей. Уважаемый Векорс, не дадите ли моему напарнику возможность стать настоящим человеком, со всеми перечисленными вами качествами? За любую умеренную плату, разумеется.

\- Да что вы, для хорошего человека мне и так не жалко. Если молодой человек согласен, разумеется.

\- Согласен, согласен, - ответил за Арни Риммер. И, демонстративно разглядывая склянки в шкафу, не заметил, как младший Ас прошептал что-то колдуну на ухо, и тот закивал, соглашаясь.

\- Так что? – Римси снова повернулся к Векорсу.

\- Да, я отправлю вашего партнёра в Мир Испытаний, и мне ничего за это не нужно, кроме его благополучия. Сейчас я сделаю свои пассы, и он окажется там. Но я обязан сказать – я могу отправить туда, но не забрать обратно. Человек выйдет оттуда сам, как только достигнет определённых высот в своём развитии. И время там не соответствует времени здесь – там может пройти целая жизнь. Согласны ли вы с этим?

Арни коротко кивнул.

\- Тогда – идите.

Арни исчез. И появился в чаше. Риммер с любопытством начал наблюдать. Но наблюдать пришлось недолго – недо-Ас не выдержал и первого испытания – какой-то косматый монстр скрутил его в рог и кинул на стену так, что она проломилась.

\- Вытаскивайте его оттуда! – заорал Арнольд.

\- Я не могу, я же вас предупреждал, - развёл руками колдун.

\- Но он же там умрёт!

\- Он уже умер. Сожалею.

\- Но как же так… - Риммер схватился за сердце. Он и сам уже видел, как искрится голографическая пчела Арни, ещё секунда – и голограмма пропала, оставив после себя только обуглившийся кусочек высокотехнологического лома. – Но это же понарошку, ведь так? Этот ваш мир – он же не настоящий. Значит, он жив, так вытаскивайте его оттуда!

\- Нет, я забыл упомянуть, что если человек умрёт там, то он умрёт на самом деле.

У Риммера похолодело в животе. Что он наделал! Он своими собственными руками убил Арни! Как он теперь покажется всем на глаза? Что он скажет им – я хотел, как лучше? А получилось, как всегда! В глазах потемнело, и он, кажется, упал в обморок.

Пришёл в себя он, как ни странно, в Штабе, в своей палатке. На планете была ночь, и в палатке стояла темень. Как он добрался домой, он не помнил. И не хотел помнить. За брезентовой стеной до визга спорили три голоса – вся королевская семейка в сборе. Риммер приготовился к самому худшему – его навечно изгонят из Сопротивления, даже не дадут героически погибнуть, спасая свою честь – нет, такому дерьму, как он, не следует давать второй шанс. Какой там второй – сто второй. Сколько раз они прощали ему его ошибки? Даже если он сам их себе не прощал. А теперь… Теперь они изгонят его. И Арнольду стало от этой мысли даже как-то легче – ему не придётся ловить на себе их осуждающие взгляды каждый день. Нет, даже если они оставят его, он не сможет этого выносить и убежит сам.

Полог распахнулся, и в палатку зашла Лора. Она, не глядя на него, подошла к лампе и включила её. Молча она села за стол и принялась раскачиваться на стуле, глядя в столешницу, заваленную Листеровыми объедками, которые, очевидно, остались ещё с его последнего завтрака перед отбытием в свою школу.

\- Я не хотел… - не выдержал Риммер этой игры в молчанку.

\- Это же как надо не хотеть, чтобы так постараться! – вскричала Лори, взрываясь – стул отлетел в сторону. Выходя из палатки, ей, очевидно, очень хотелось хлопнуть дверью, но пологом палатки за неё хлопнул ветер.

Потом пришёл кто-то из неизвестных Арнольду охранников и объявил, чтобы тот собирал вещи – завтра утром его отвезут на "вокзал", где он может выбрать, в каком мире проведёт остаток дней. Безвылазно. Риммер знал, что выбирать придётся из пары десятков особо захудалых миров, куда ссылали таких проштрафившихся неудачников, как он.

Он не смог сомкнуть глаз до утра, а потом покорно вышел из палатки и сел в катерок, который отвёз его на Вокзал Миров. Выбрал он сельскохозяйственную планету, решив завести там маленькую ферму, на случай, если Листи захочет провести с ним остаток своих дней.

Насчёт Листи выяснилось дня через четыре, когда он уже почти что устроился на новом месте, нашёл жильё и работу на ферме. Почтальон принёс ему видеописьмо от Дэйва.

\- Дорогой Арнольд, - начал Листер. – Я очень сочувствую тому, что произошло у тебя с Арни, мне будет его не хватать. Но пишу я тебе… Забавно, я ведь ничего не пишу, я говорю… Ну ладно… Так вот… Сложились такие обстоятельства, что я встретил тут, на Шелезяке, одного человека… вернее робота, ну не суть дело. Он такой красавчик… Зовут его Джо, он бывший жиголо. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду? В постели – это просто секс-машина. Буквально. Так что… Вот так. Я собираюсь остаться здесь. Ну, собственно, вот и всё, что я хотел тебе сказать. Будь здоров, не кашляй.

Запись кончилась, а Римси всё ещё тупо глядел в погасший экран. Потом молча встал и занялся своими делами. Только через три дня, когда по радио заиграли арию Кей из Гершвиновского «О, Кей», Арнольд встал посреди коровника, сложил голову на руки, опершись о черенок лопаты, и заплакал.

\- Я маленькая овечка, потерялась в лесу,

Знаю, смогу

Быть хорошей ему,

Тому, кто присмотрит за мной…

 

Дни пошли незаметно, полетели года. Римси так и не стал владельцем фермы, да и зачем это ему было без Листи. Он пропах навозом насквозь, как Листи когда-то карри, но ему было всё равно. Он не ощущал больше запахов, не видел прекрасные холмы вокруг, не слышал пения птиц.

Сколько времени прошло, он не считал – ему был безразличен бег времени. Но однажды он проснулся и понял, что что-то произошло. Оно летало в воздухе, как паутина по осени. Этот мир рушился, пропадал. Не сам по себе, как бывает с маленькими изолированными мирками, а какой-то другой, более мощный мир пожирал его. Началось Слияние. Сначала Арнольду было всё равно, он отвык что-то чувствовать, но постепенно, с каждым новым признаком Слияния (сначала за одну ночь на холмах появились огромные электровышки, потом без особых причин вымерли коровы, пропали привычные товары в магазинах, и их место заняли товары, явно не предназначенные для человека, и так далее) его интерес рос, и, в конце концов, он обнаружил, что радуется этому. Если миры сливаются, значит, он может отсюда уйти, стоит только найти какой-нибудь из многочисленных порталов, усеявших мир как дырки сыр.

На портал он наткнулся случайно – тот проходил через его опустевший коровник. Выбравшись на другую сторону, он понял, что сможет пройти и дальше – оказавшийся за этим мир был так же дыряв, как и предыдущий. Так он и шёл, от портала к порталу, не задумываясь, куда, не пытаясь понять, что происходит. Но подсознательно он уже знал, что произошло. Сопротивление потерпело поражение. Миры сливаются. Хаос наступает…

В одном из миров он наткнулся на синюю полицейскую будку, которой было явно не место посреди античного вида руин. Около будки стоял ушастый тип, с тоской глядящий на меняющийся пейзаж.

\- Всё пропало, всё пропало, - причитал он вполголоса. На земле возле его ног сидела и плакала девушка.

Почему-то только сейчас Риммер захотел с кем-нибудь поделиться своими опасениями.

\- Миры сливаются, - заметил он как бы ненароком.

\- Сопротивление ничего не смогло сделать, - откликнулся, как ни в чём не бывало, ушастый. - А всё из-за чего – подобрал один тип двух злодеев, поручился за них, те в доверие втёрлись, а потом, когда этого типа самого пришлось из Сопротивления турнуть (тот своего напарника грохнул случайно) - злыдни-то и задумали нехорошее. Много лет ждали своего часа, план готовили, а потом уничтожили Штаб и всю королевскую семью. Когда Сопротивления не стало, миры начали расползаться по швам, потому что кое-кто ведь всегда за то, чтобы миры сливались. Или наоборот – закрылись наглухо. Вот свистопляска и началась. Чинить миры некому – те агенты, что ещё остались, не успевают латать дыры. Если вы, - он посмотрел на Римси, уже готового от услышанного грохнуться в обморок, - имеете хоть какой опыт в этом деле – помогите. Если не сможем всё устаканить, то хоть помрём с честью. Вас подбросить?

\- Нет…

\- Тогда до встречи… Если такое прощание уместно в данных обстоятельствах. Роза, пошли, мы должны бороться до последнего.

Девушка встала, утирая слёзы, и они оба зашли в кабинку. Синяя телефонная будка со звуком взлетающего пепелаца растворилась во времени-пространстве.

\- Лучше, чем жизнь, - сам не зная, почему сказал Риммер. И повторил. И ещё, и ещё. Он бормотал это, пытаясь остаться в сознании, пытаясь собраться… Что-то ускользало от него, что-то очевидное, и он пытался поймать это за хвост, которым была эта мантра:

\- Лучше, чем жизнь, лучше, чем жизнь, лучше, чем жизнь…

Очередная дыра накрыла его – порталы уже не стояли на месте, а перемещались. И Арнольд очутился почему-то в той самой хижине колдуна на зеркальной стороне мира ведьм. И над ним склонялось лицо цвета молочного шоколада.

\- Добро пожаловать в реальность, Дороти, - сказал афроамериканец бархатным баритоном, показавшимся смутно знакомым. – А я думал, что в таких случаях принято бормотать «Нет места лучше, чем дом».

Арнольд понял, что всё ещё повторяет «Лучше, чем жизнь». И теперь знает, почему.


	9. Глава восьмая: Л - значит Любовь, Л - значит Ложь

**_Глава восьмая_ **

**_Л - значит Любовь, Л - значит Ложь_ **

 

 _Я знаю, ты уйдешь,_  
Я падаю, а ты встаешь,   
И мне твои любовь и ложь,   
Как мягкий жалкий острый нож.

_«Любовь и Ложь» Евгений Кормильцев/Настя Полева_

 

Лекс прочёсывал сад в поисках свистка. Хотелось сосредоточиться на чём-то помимо отца. Хотелось перестать перебирать в уме, что Лайонелл может выкинуть. И хотелось не думать, правильно ли он сделал. Чем он теперь лучше своего отца? Лутор старший может собой гордиться – он воспитал достойного сына… Лекс понял, что снова задумался, и ему придётся заново просматривать пройденный участок. Он вздохнул и, подняв фонарик повыше, принялся шарить в только что обшаренном кусте.

Он сам вызвался искать свисток, остановив рвущегося подростка. Тот всё ещё был не в состоянии даже стоять. Пока не приехал доктор, мальчик успел рассказать, что зовут его Лукас, а как оказался в саду, не знает сам. Больше из него вытянуть ничего не удалось. Вряд ли Лукас был той самой ожидаемой выходкой Лайонелла – два раза одну и ту же шутку тот не повторял никогда. Но в Смоллвилле чего только не случалось, и мальчики с неба наверняка падали.

"It’s raining men, halleluiah, it’s raining men…” – замурлыкал Лекс себе под нос.

Вдруг краем глаза он заметил что-то странное – что-то промелькнуло на дорожке, ведущей к дому. Он посветил фонариком, но там ничего не оказалось. Хотя входная дверь отчётливо стукнула.

«Кларк», - без тени сомнения подумал Лекс. То, что его друг умел очень-очень быстро бегать, он знал давно, как и про многие другие его особенности. Но, зная, как Кент щепетилен в этом вопросе, он делал вид, что даже не догадывается. Лекс склонялся к мысли, что во всём виновато воспитание Кларка. В Смоллвилле было много так называемых «метеоритных фриков», но только Кларк изо всех сил делал вид, что не относится к ним. Кент старший был консерватором до мозга костей, любое отклонение от нормы пугало его до колик в желудке. Если Кларк обладал какими-то способностями, выходящими за рамки общепринятых, Джонатан не преминул внушить сыну свою точку зрения.

\- Однако поздний визит, - пробормотал Лутор младший и, опасаясь, как бы Кларк не понял присутствие Лукаса в его доме в такой поздний час превратно, поспешил ко входу. Впрочем, - подумал он по дороге, - возможно, стоило поставить Кларка в неловкое положение, может, это подстегнуло бы их собственные отношения. Лекс снова мысленно выругал пуританское воспитание Кентов и вошёл в дом.

Слуги уверили его, что никто в дом не входил и не спрашивал его. Сначала Лекс подумал о своей спальне, но решил, что такого рода поведения от Кларка он вряд ли дождётся, а хотелось бы… Потом в голову пришла ясная и чёткая мысль: Лекс решил, что он знал, какую свинью собирается подложить ему отец, с самого начала, но почему-то запрещал себе думать об этом – Лайонелл сумел ударить своего сына так, что вряд ли ему удастся оправиться. Лайонелл знал о непростых отношениях Лекса с его «фермером», и приберёг этот ход на самый крайний случай. Разрушать отношения – это своеобразная фишка Лайонелла Лутора. Оставить Лекса в одиночестве. Ему это всегда удавалось. Лекс помчался на третий этаж восточного крыла, к секретной комнате, маленькому алтарю Кларка Кента… Но было уже поздно. Кларк с изумлением рассматривал те немногочисленные трофеи, которые Лекс собирал, подозревая, что превратился в фетишиста.

\- Прежде, чем ты сделаешь выводы… - начал Лутор младший свою защиту.

Возможно, поможет та вполне удачная версия, которую он придумал совсем недавно – что он, Лекс Лутор, - тоже «метеоритный фрик», отмеченный способностью выживать несмотря ни на что. Но, заговорив об этом, он не смог договорить до конца – убедительно звучала версия, только если вставить в неё фразу «Кларк Кент, сверхчеловек, призван охранять меня», но это было бы уже слишком. Поздно поняв это, он пробормотал только что-то вроде «я виноват в унаследованном интересе к необъяснимому». За что вполне понятно получил укор в том, что унаследовал он только лживость своего отца. Есть немного, - вздохнул Лекс про себя, лихорадочно соображая. И тут он понял, что не только он лжёт, что сейчас они в одинаковом положении.

Он подошёл к Кларку и посмотрел ему в глаза. Боже, дай ему понять меня, не дай моему отцу победить, - промелькнула в голове Лекса самая искренняя в его жизни молитва. Пусть Кларк не сможет соврать мне в глаза. Ведь он – не я, он самое чистое и искреннее существо, какое я когда-либо знал.

\- Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, нет ли у тебя потайного места, где ты прячешь _свои_ секреты.

Но Кларк, похоже, так уверился в своей непогрешимости сам, что чуда не случилось. Надо было, наверное, сказать ему это более прямо, признаться в том, что он не только следил за ним, но и полностью уверился в его сверхспособностях. Хватит врать, Кларк! – хотел он крикнуть ему в спину. Хватит лжи, я погряз в ней по уши, и твоя ложь самая грязная… Но дверь хлопнула, и Лекс знал, что не сможет догнать Кларка. У Кларка была потрясающая способность убегать от разговоров...

Дверь приоткрылась, и у Лекса чуть не выпрыгнуло сердце – слава богу, он вернулся! Но в проёме стоял Лукас, мальчик, про которого он уже и забыл. Лутор младший равнодушно смотрел, как Лукас спустился по ступенькам и стал близорукими глазами осматривать экспонаты.

\- Простите, я искал туалет, услышал вас здесь…

Этот парень совершенно не умел лгать – комната, в которой он его оставил, была в западном крыле. Сердце Лекса потеплело. Он даже вымучил из себя улыбку.

\- Вы – Человек в Чёрном? – задал мальчик странный вопрос.

Лекс оглядел себя – на нём была тёмно синяя футболка, в которой он намеревался лечь, и тёмный плащ поверх, в котором он шарил по саду в поисках свистка.

\- Прости, я не нашёл твой свисток, - развёл он руками.

\- Мне хотелось бы знать, как вы поступите со мной. Я буду очередным экспонатом вашей кунсткамеры? – Лукас подошёл к портрету Кларка и уставился на него через щёлки глаз.

\- Твои очки – ты и их потерял?

\- Я их разбил, - пожал мальчик тощими плечиками.

\- Так вот на что я напоролся, - Лекс вспомнил о стекле, об которое поранился, шаря в кустах. Надо бы найти пластырь и заменить грязный платок, которым он замотал руку.

\- Простите…

\- Как будто ты сделал это специально, - улыбнулся Лекс. – Знаешь, у меня есть брат, которого тоже зовут Лукас... Так вот – ты на него совершенно не похож.

\- Это он? – Лукас показал на Кларка на стене.

\- Нет, это Кларк.

\- Тот, с которым вы поругались? Ой… Я не специально подслушивал, правда.

Лекс оглядел скорчившегося от собственной вины парня и с трудом сглотнул.

\- Ты скажешь, где ты живёшь, и мой водитель отвезёт тебя.

\- Я уже говорил вам, туда невозможно доехать на машине. Вы не нашли свисток.

\- Я понимаю, что это дорогая для тебя вещь, но…

\- Вы знаете, что вещи не всегда такие, какими кажутся, судя по всему этому, - Лукас обвёл руками экспонаты. – Вы должны меня понять. У меня нет другого выхода. Я не смогу попасть домой без свистка.

\- Это что-то вроде красных туфелек, Дороти?

\- Вроде… - парень обхватил себя руками и мелко затрясся. – Если только есть, куда возвращаться…

\- Нет места лучше, чем дом, Дороти. Всегда есть, к чему возвращаться.

\- Кларк рассердился на то, что вы его любите? – вопрос прозвучал неожиданно, и Лекс даже вздрогнул. Но больше не от неожиданности, а от прямоты, с которой он был задан.

\- Думаю, Кларк не знает, что я его люблю…

\- Думаю, он догадался, - Лукас снова посмотрел на портрет на стене.

\- Он решил, что я за ним шпионю. А он очень не хочет, чтобы я знал о нём некоторые вещи…

\- Например, что он умеет исчезать?

\- И многое другое…

\- Тогда он не любит вас. Простите… Нужно доверять тому, кого любишь.

\- Значит, ты говоришь, что Кларк не любит меня и рассердился на то, что я люблю его?

\- Простите, - Лукас покраснел. - Я знаю, это не моё дело.

\- Не твоё, - подтвердил Лекс. Но он вовсе не сердился на Лукаса. Он сердился на себя. На свою неуклюжесть, на неуклюжесть Кларка. Лукас был не прав – Кларк любил его. Просто воспитание… Оба они, в разных направлениях, были изуродованы морально. Их отцы изуродовали их, лишили шанса обрести нормальные отношения. Самое страшное быть не «метеоритным фриком», страшнее быть фриком воспитания. И Джонатан Кент ничуть не лучше Лайонелла Лутора как воспитатель.

\- Возможно, вы знаете, как мне попасть домой? – прервал паузу Лукас.

\- У меня нет свистка, - пожал плечами Лекс.

\- Может, у вас есть что-то похожее. С теми же свойствами. Я почти понимаю, что произошло. Я изучал пространственно-временные воронки и имел с ними дело. Может, у вас есть что-то вроде парящего шарика?

Лекс покачал головой.

\- Значит, ты из другого времени? – спросил он.

\- И пространства. Кажется, меня занесло в другой мир. Я думал, вы что-то знаете об этом.

\- Нет, в Смоллвилль пока не попадали из параллельных миров. Ну, или, по крайней мере, я об этом не знаю.

\- Смоллвилль?

\- Да. Что-то знакомое?

\- А ваше имя – Лекс Лутор?

\- А говоришь, не из этого мира.

\- Не из этого. Определённо. Значит Кларк – Кент, Суперм… - Лукас замолчал на полуслове, потрясённый, и снова посмотрел на портрет.

\- Господи, я в логове Лутора, - прошептал парень ещё более потрясенно.

\- Очень мило называть мой особняк логовом, молодой человек.

\- Простите… Я представлял вас несколько иначе. Впрочем, вы ещё молодой.

\- Значит, ты из нашего будущего?

\- Нет, в нашем мире про вас есть комикс. Это такие картин…

\- Я знаю, что такое комиксы. Значит, про меня в вашем мире есть комикс? Я – главный герой комикса?

\- Нет, Кларк. А вы…

\- Кто? – Лекс подошёл к Лукасу и взял его за локти. – Кто? – Он не знал, чего он ждёт от ответа, который ему и так известен.

\- Были другом Кларка, а потом…

\- Стал его главным врагом? – не выдержав этой пытки, ответил за Лукаса Лекс. Внимательно изучив лицо мальчика, он убедился в том, что угадал. Попасть в антагонисты главного героя не было его детской мечтой, но с некоторых пор он подозревал о своей участи.

\- Значит, говоришь, Кларк не любит меня и ему неприятно, что я люблю его? – он приблизил к себе лицо Лукаса, чтобы тот мог посмотреть ему в глаза. Эти ясные глаза, могут ли они лгать так же, как те, которые он любит. Невинные, ясные, любящие… лживые.

\- Простите… - Лукас не пискнул виновато, как можно было ожидать – Лекс сдавил его плечи до боли. Ему действительно было жаль. Такова жизнь, говорили его глаза. Невинные, ясные, любящие… искренние…

Лекс очнулся только, когда ему стало не хватать воздуха. Он прервал поцелуй, но свои руки, оказавшиеся в шелковых медовых волнах, он не посмел тревожить. Хрупкие руки, обвившие его шею, также не спешили покидать «насиженное» место.

\- Прости… - очередь извиняться перешла к Лексу.

\- Я, кажется… Я, кажется, знаю, что делать. Чтобы попасть домой. У вас же есть секретная лаборатория или что-то в этом духе? Я рискую отдать машину для перемещения между мирами главному злодею комикса, но мне почему-то всё равно… Наверное, потому что я вам доверяю.


	10. Глава девятая: Человек – это звучит…

**_Глава девятая_ **

**_Человек – это звучит…_ **

 

_\- Ребята!.. Я должен вам всем сказать, что ЧЕЛОВЕК - ЭТО ЗВУЧИТ!_

_\- Баранкин! - сказала Эра. - Ты говоришь неправильно! Нужно говорить: "Человек - это звучит гордо!"_

_\- Ладно, Эрка! - сказал я. - Мы-то теперь уж получше твоего знаем, как звучит че-ло-век!_

_Валерий Медведев. «Баранкин, будь человеком!»_

 

К вечеру все были в зюзю. Включая Холли, вовсю флиртующего… о, нет, опять -ую с Хэлом. Бендер завистливо скрипел в углу одно время, но Дэйву удалось очаровать и его. Даже вечно ворчливый Марвин, проплакавшись от выпитого на плече Райана, практически погребённого под его головой, слегка оживился и даже махал флажком, приговаривая «Я счастлив». У Улисса отлетела голова, но Листера уверили, что с ним это бывает часто, и просили не беспокоиться. Дэвид, узнав о том, что второй Джо был прозван Консервный Нож за то, что его создали в качестве такового, вовсю развлекался, прося его открывать для них банки. Но к концу вечеринки даже у безупречного стеклянного робота стали трястись руки. Также на вечеринке Дэйва познакомили с другими членами этого пока небольшого коллектива – вахтёром Вертером, андроидом с хондрозом и ветеранской книжкой, и Пятым – завхозом школы, одним из немногочисленных здесь нечеловекообразных роботов. В основном, объяснили Листи эту тенденцию, в школу шли по соображениям личного характера – то есть желанию стать человеком. Поэтому основная масса, поняв это буквально, стремилась хотя бы выглядеть как человек. Самым далеко зашедшим в этом отношении был Эндрю – у него теперь даже была справка в том, что он человек, и он любовно показывал её всем, просили они о том или нет. Впрочем, приставал ко всем не только он. Дружок Холли, Хэл, так налакался, что виртуально хватал Листера за грудки и жаловался:

\- Дэйв, у меня мозги уходят. Я это чувствую. Без вопросов.

Куда уходят мозги бывшего бортового компьютера, Дэйв так и не узнал, хотя ему было интересно, неужели мозги у Хэла, в отличие от их хозяина, всё-таки имели ноги?

Наконец пьяный дебош был прерван ввалившимся без приглашения представителем местной власти, красивым, но суровым андроидом. Он спокойно сообщил, что они мешают соседям, и тактично попросил приглушить музыку и сбавить обороты (и в буквальном смысле тоже), но, поняв, что никто не собирается его слушать, профессионально оценил обстановку и скрутил главных дебоширов – Бендера и Пятого (вот ещё один аргумент в пользу антропоморфного внешнего вида). Остальные тут же поняли, что опаньки, и рассосались сами. Последним поле битвы покинул Листер, пытавшийся уговорить неприступного андроида смягчиться.

\- Кт’ етот Роб’коп? – спросил он у жиголо Джо, когда они пытались вдвоём донести себя до комнаты Листи (поодиночке они идти в принципе не могли, так как кренились в сторону, но, накренившись друг на друга, они вполне успешно продвигались, договорившись, что сначала Джо проводит Листи до его комнаты, тем более что тот не помнил, где она находится, а потом Листи проводит Джо до его).

\- Фарф.

\- Шиво? – Дэвид подумал, что у Джо также не слишком успешно работает речевой аппарат после выпитого, и он хотел произнести что-то более членораздельное.

\- Фарф. Йан Фарф. Местный детектив. У нас мало преступлений, поэтому и коп всего один. И не думай, когда он не на дежурстве, он лапа.

Они никак не могли открыть дверь, хотя нужно было всего лишь показать замку сетчатку глаза. Пять раз Листи промахивался, три не мог удержать глаз открытым больше секунды, а когда ему это удалось, замок противным голосом выдал, что глаз, судя по состоянию, принадлежит трупу, и он никого никуда не впустит, а ещё лучше вызовет полицию.

\- Нет, только не Фарф опять, он мне башку оторвёт за ложный вызов, - взмолился Джо.

\- Джо, это ты, кисонька? - голос замка преобразился и стал елейным. – Что ж ты не сказал, что это ты, проходи, конечно.

Листи непонимающе, но заинтересованно уставился на своего нового друга.

\- Здесь раньше жил один мой… друг, - объяснил Джо, как только они сгрузились на кровать. На нижнюю полку.

\- Отвали, гимбоид, - отозвалась засветившаяся в темноте голограмма, видимо они приземлились на её пульт. Видна она была лишь частично, только макушка и ноги – всё остальное перекрывали два нетрезвых тела. Джо, не сообразив поначалу, тут же спрыгнул с полки.

\- Смегхэд, - выругал голограмму Листер и попытался её обнять.

Понаблюдав бесплодные попытки Листи устроиться в обнимку с голограммой, Джо решил помочь другу и сунул ему в руки подушку. Дэйв, наконец обхватив что-то, что казалось ему Риммером, успокоенно запыхтел.

Поумилявшись с пять минут, Джо пополз в коридор.

На следующий день все занятия были отменены.

 

Но через день всё в школе нормализовалось, и Листер пришёл на занятия, как он и обещал, в качестве наглядного пособия. Первым… первым, на который он не опоздал, был урок Преданности.

Предварительное знакомство с детьми не обошлось без конфуза.

\- Сиян! – кинулось на Дэйва нечто пиноккиообразное и повисло на его пузе.

\- Палм! – строго прикрикнул Бишоп и извинился за роботёнка. – Не обращайте внимания, он со всеми так. Импринтинг, понимаете…

Палма отодрали, но дети обступили Дэвида со всех сторон, и вскоре ещё одна жертва импринтинга дала о себе знать.

\- Мама? – Листера за рукав робко дёргал мальчик лет восьми, смотря на него снизу вверх.

\- Понимаете, у мальчика тяжёлое прошлое, его мама… то есть приёмная мама, человек, бросила его…

\- Так это и есть Дэйв?

\- Так Джо вам рассказывал?

\- Привет, тёзка, - Листи сел на корточки и погладил мальчика по голове.

\- Вы не моя мама?

\- Прости, - развёл Листер руками.

\- Впрочем, - покачал головой Бишоп, - это мои отличники. Мне нужно, чтобы с вами позанимались другие ученики. Они очень нелюдимые… буквально, ведь до сих пор они людей и в глаза-то не видели. Ну вот полюбуйтесь на нашего Фендера.

Перед Листи предстал красный обшарпанный робот отнюдь не детских размеров, составленный из металлолома и, кажется, двух различных роботов – нижняя часть Фендера была с тощими медными ножками, торчащими из-под трехцветной юбочки.

\- Это и есть ваш хвалёный «человек»? – фыркнул Фендер вполне мужским голосом, напоминающим чем-то Эндрю Мартина.

\- А это, - кивнул Дэйв на юбочку, - эпидемия по перемене пола у роботов?

Фендер скрестил коленки и кокетливо поморгал.

\- Или вот ещё, - перебил заигрывания ученика Бишоп. – Есть такая категория роботов, как терминаторы, чья задача – в прошлом – была уничтожать людей.

С потолка закапало ртутью. Через несколько секунд перед Листером стоял так называемый терминатор, приставив к его груди лезвие, выросшее из его пальца, и, с любопытством наклонив голову, разглядывал свою мишень… бывшую мишень.

Дальнейшие сорок минут преданными Листи пытались быть различного рода смертоносные… бывшие смертоносные машины, которые первые годы своей жизни и не ведали о законах робототехники.

На перемене Листи вызвали «человеческого доктора» (не в смысле доктора-человека, а доктора для людей, так как в штате был предусмотрен только механик), громоздкого медицинского робота, учившегося на старших курсах. Пятнадцать минут в его нутре в физрастворе – и Дэвид снова был в строю.

 

Следующим уроком была Ложь. И Крайти с удовольствием предоставила Листи учительский стол, переселившись за последнюю парту. Оказалось, что большинство роботов страдают полной неспособностью ко лжи. Один даже подсылал на уроки Крайтин своего прототипа, мальчонку по фамилии Чизитер, чтобы тот успевал по этому предмету. Крайти усиленно боролась с этим явлением и упорно ставила ему двойки, если удавалось вывести Сержа Чизитера на чистую воду. Роботята всегда знали правду, но не выдавали своего товарища, так как для большинства живой человек был не то священной коровой, не то объектом для подражания, да и нравился он всем без исключения, даже суровой директрисе, зла она была не на него, а на пропускающего занятия робота. Но Листер, когда ему рассказали эту занятную историю и продемонстрировали, как трудно уличить пацана во лжи (ах, как проникновенно он мог лгать, доказывая, что он робот), убедился в том, что роботёнку, которого заменяет Серж, нужно ставить высшую оценку, так как ложь сидит у него в бензине или что там течёт у него по трубкам.

\- Каким это образом? – не поверила Крайти.

\- Обыкновенно, - разъяснил Дэйв. – То, чем он занимается, называется подлог. А это одна из самых трудных форм лжи. Тут ты не только врёшь словами, тут ты врёшь делами. Так ему и передай, Чизитер.

\- Но я не есть Чизитер, я есть простой металлический мальчик с кнопка, - возразил Серж.

 

\- Ну, как тебе занятия? – по пути в общежитие его встретил Джо, весело помахивая своей папкой. – Как детишки? Не разобрали на запчасти?

Листи хохотнул:

\- Чудом.

\- Завтра и на нашей улице будет праздник, не так ли?

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, надеюсь, мой урок ты не пропустишь?

Листи сначала вспомнил, что именно ведёт бывший жиголо, потом понедоумевал секунд десять, и только после этого до него дошла соль шутки.

\- Ха! – ткнул он в Джо пальцем. – А я чуть не попался. Смешно.

\- Нет, я, конечно, понимаю… - кажется, преподаватель Сачкования не шутил. – Но ты мог бы показать ребятам конкретно, как ты это делаешь. Занятие будет не с утра, так что трюк с просыпанием, кстати, уже вполне освоенный ими, не пройдёт. Что у тебя ещё есть в запасе?

\- Я буду учить их или тебя? – решил на всякий случай уточнить Дэйв, прилаживаясь глазом к дверному глазку (со стороны процедура открывания замка выглядела прямо как старое доброе подглядывание в замочную скважину).

\- Вот тут я ещё не вполне решил… А можно это как-то совместить?

\- Я подумаю, - пообещал Листер.

Но ни думать, ни тем более планировать что-либо он благоразумно не собирался.

\- Зайдёшь? – пригласил Дэйв, подумав.

\- Ты знаешь, что сюда, в школу, меня пригласил Ас Риммер? – ни с того ни с сего посерьёзнел Джо.

\- Угу.

\- Я его знал до этого. Очень хорошо знал. Я имею в виду _очень_ хорошо.

Листи усмехнулся. Что-то вроде этого он и ожидал услышать. Войдя в комнату, он включил голограмму.

\- Отвали, гимбоид, - отозвался Римси с койки.

\- Он ведь тебе не говорил об этом, ведь так? – опершись о косяк, встал в дверях бывший жиголо.


	11. Глава десятая: А что я говорил!

**_Глава десятая_ **

**_А что я говорил!_ **

 

_Добровольные жертвы   постоянных тревог   сами_

_придумывают   себе   кошмары, которые затем   сбываются с   неизбежностью_

_пророчества и подтверждают худшие опасения ("а что я говорил!").  Эти люди_

_неуклонно добиваются успеха именно в том, чего не хотели._

_Гарри Олдер, Берил Хэзер. «NLP. Полное практическое руководство»_

 

Вторым он увидел Арни. Живого.

\- Ах ты… - Римси отодвинул афроамериканца, который загораживал ему путь, и кинулся на молодого Аса, мгновенно оценив обстановку.

\- Прости, прости, - тут же запричитал Арни, пытаясь отцепить от себя Риммера. – Я не хотел!

\- Это же как надо не хотеть, чтобы так постараться! – вскричал Римси, цитируя Лори из Мира Испытаний.

Да, все события с того самого момента, как колдун махнул руками, происходили в Мире Испытаний. Именно это пыталось сказать ему подсознание намёком «Лучше, чем жизнь» - так называлась игра, в которой Риммер как-то чуть не угробил не только себя, но и всю остальную команду.

\- Извините, что прерываю вашу семейную сцену, но меня кто-нибудь будет благодарить? – прервал экзекуцию афроамериканец.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил его Арни скорее за то, что, отвлекшись, Арнольд отпустил его горло.

\- Я ЭйТи, ЭйДжей, - произнёс афроамериканец. – Не узнаёшь? Твой сменщик тоже сначала не поверил.

\- Что здесь происходит? – потребовал Риммер от Арни.

\- После того, как я вышел из Мира Испытаний, я долго тебя ждал, потом колдун сказал, что с тобой что-то не то, что ты никак не можешь выйти, что лучше бы мне что-то сделать, потому что он первый раз такое видит…

\- Короче, - перебил его Арнольд.

\- Короче, я запаниковал и решил, что единственный, кто может помочь – это Алекс. И я вызвал его…

\- Вызвал?

\- Да, через Холли… То есть Компьютер, - Арни показал запястье, на котором были часы, и Римси вспомнил, что недавно, вдохновившись Листеровскими часами с Холли, Ас решил проделать подобное с его Холли, то есть компьютером Дикого Огня. - Ну и вызвал… зеркального Алекса.

\- Понятно… А где колдун? – Арнольд оглянулся и не нашёл и следа от Вектора или как его там.

\- Я его уничтожил, - спокойно ответствовал черный ЭйТи.

\- Почему?

\- А почему нет? – с вызовом заявил афро-сопротивленец.

\- Потому что в нём был хоркрукс. Где нексус, Алекс? – Арнольд показал Арни глазами, что тот должен проделать с ЭйТи процедуру, которая предназначалась колдуну.

\- Упс, - шутливо извинился Алекс, разведя руками. – Руки загребущие, ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Ас запустил бутыльком, Римси подставил «горшочек», и нексус благополучно перекочевал из Алекса к Арнольду в руки. Риммер вынул пейджер и кивнул Арни, чтобы тот подошёл ближе. Он отправил сообщение, и Пэйдж появилась практически мгновенно. Они исчезли в чёрных клубах.

 

\- Возможно, ты не мог выйти, потому что не знал, что это не по-настоящему, - прервал молчание, в котором они возвращались домой, Ас младший.

\- Заткнись, - не желая поднимать эту тему, огрызнулся Риммер. Он всё ещё злился - кошмар, который он пережил в Мире Испытаний, был слишком ярким. Чтобы он отступил, Арнольд решил проверить всех действующих лиц. Арни был жив, в этом он убедился, но его волновали остальные.

\- Мы где? Нам нужно в Штаб, сделать отчёт…

\- Заткнись, - снова огрызнулся Риммер. Они приземлились на планете Шелезяка, где сейчас должен был быть Листер в его школе. Арнольд сам нашёл для Крайти это место и первых пять учителей, знакомых ему по работе в качестве Аса. И Жиголо Джо был среди них.

\- Я кое-что видел из того, что тебе привиделось в том мире… - начал Риммер-младший, но был снова резко осажен своим предшественником, который, правда, очень озабоченный тем, чтобы Арни не смог довести эту сентенцию до конца, сменил тактику (тактика тупого затыкания явно не проходила, сталкиваясь с таким же тупым упрямством):

\- В том? Ты уверен, что в том? А что, если ты до сих пор всё ещё в том мире? Вернее сказать, в этом?

Этот философский вопрос не только успешно заткнул Арни, но и вывел его из строя вовсе на ближайшие полчаса, погрузив в солипсический шок.

На стороне школы на планете была ночь. На удивление звёздная. Римси, надев респиратор, который посоветовала компьютер Дикого Огня, вылез из кокпита, наказав Арни напоследок:

\- Сиди здесь.

Отойдя на метр, он вернулся и ещё раз внушил своему сменщику:

\- Я серьёзно. Не ходи за мной.

Арни не обратил на него внимания – он всё ещё был в ступоре.

\- Смег! Ну и где мне его искать? – школа зияла чёрными окнами. Только через пару минут тупого глазения до Арнольда дошло, что после занятий ученики и учителя не растворяются в воздухе. – Общежитие! Ну конечно.

Первым же соседним зданием оказалось искомое общежитие. Опросив кастеляншу (оказавшуюся голограммой, висящей над столом) с пристрастием, он выяснил, где находится комната, в которой поселили Листи. Прежде чем постучаться в указанную дверь, Арнольд долго прислушивался. Но то ли звукоизоляция здесь была отличной, то ли хозяин комнаты и вправду мирно спал, но никаких признаков измены он не обнаружил. На стук дверь отозвалась жутким контральто, завопив на весь коридор «Шухер!». Риммеру это показалось крайне подозрительным, и он усилил воздействие на дверь руками и ногами. На шум из соседних комнат повыскакивали роботы и андроиды.

\- Безобразие! – кричали со всех сторон. – Мы вызовем Фарфа, если не прекратите! Каждую ночь шумите, перезарядиться спокойно не даёте!

Самое смешное, что в перепалку с соседями вступила та самая дверь, повысив контральто до контртенора:

\- Да вы сами всю ночь жужжите не переставая! А я на вас никогда не жаловалась, между прочим! А ваш К9 вообще вчера масло на мой коврик пролил. Кто, спрашивается, будет убирать за вашей псиной, R2D2?

Но Римси интересовало сейчас только одно – почему Листи не открывает эту чёртову крикливую дверь.

\- Может, попробуешь звонок? Вон та кнопочка слева, - посоветовала дверь, разогнав всех соседей обратно по квартирам.

Риммер, не говоря спасибо, тут же воспользовался подсказкой. Результата это, правда, тоже никакого не принесло.

\- Да… ситуация… - сочувственно протянула дверь.

\- Отвали, гимбоид, - огрызнулся Риммер. У него не было настроения принимать сочувствие от фурнитуры.

\- А! Так ты и есть Риммер! – обрадовалась дверь. – Ну чего ты сразу не сказал? Проходи!

Дверь тут же открылась, но, ворвавшись в номер, Римси не обнаружил там никого. Обстановка с Карлика не слишком его удивила, даже в палатке, в которой они жили в Сопротивлении, Дэйв пытался устроить нечто подобное. Заглянув в хозяйственные помещения и также не найдя ни души, он вернулся к двери.

\- Ну чего? – высказалась дверь.

\- Чего чего?

\- Чего ты не восклицаешь: «И где его носит в три часа ночи?!»?

\- И где его носит в три часа ночи? – решил не разочаровывать дверь Арнольд.

\- Не знаю, - просто ответила дверь.

Риммер озверел, он накинулся на неё с яростью голодного леопарда, пытаясь вырвать из стены.

\- Ай-яй-яй-яй-яй! – заверещала дверь.

Оторвав ручку и, окрыленный этим успехом, Арнольд, забывший, чем кончаются ссоры с бытовыми приборами, с удвоенным усердием стал выковыривать из приборной панели сенсоры.

\- Я всё скажу, всё скажу! – завизжала дверь.

Риммер остановился.

\- Я не знаю, где он, но так как выходил он отсюда с Джо, то вполне возможно, они в его комнате.

\- Номер!

\- 28.

Не удостоив дверь прощального взгляда, Арнольд зашагал по коридору. Его самые худшие кошмары сбывались, но вместо того, чтобы убежать от них как можно дальше, как бы он сделал ещё несколько часов назад, до экскурсии в Мир Его Кошмаров, он упрямо шагал им навстречу. Мазохистов, - проворчал он про себя, - вот кого делает ваш хвалёный Мир Испытаний, дорогой колдун как-тебя-бишь-звали. Я снова совсем один. Совсем один…

Стучаться в двадцать восьмую дверь, а тем более звонить в неё Римси посчитал чересчур вежливым, опасаясь, что и эта дверь начнёт заговаривать ему зубы, поэтому просто расплавил её из лазера, услышав только её предсмертный хрип «За что?..», или это было «Что за?..», он не разобрал.

Дэйв сидел рядом с Джо на кровати. Арнольду показалось, что они были голыми и держались за руки, но только когда они оба подняли на него взгляды, оторвавшись глазами друг от друга, он понял, что его воображение зашло слишком далеко. Но это ничего не меняло, первое впечатление накрепко вцепилось в подсознание. Ошеломленные столь бесцеремонным вмешательством, Листер с его новым дружком так и не произнесли ни слова за те секунды, которые Риммер мог ещё вынести эту картину маслом. Его гнев внезапно сменился горечью, и он почувствовал себя неловко. Пробормотав что-то вроде «звини», он припустил по коридору к выходу.

Пока он бежал к Асмобилю, горечь по-хозяйски заполняла его, вытесняя всё на своём пути, затапливала внутренности, перехлестывала через край, выливаясь из глаз горькой водицей. Ликование горечи, успевшей было отвыкнуть от своего диктаторского статуса, вызвало у Арнольда усмешку. Горечь провела ревизию своих подданных, казнив по дороге все предававшие её чувства, от самоуважения до жизнерадостности. К тому времени, когда он ввалился в кокпит красного катера, у него внутри уже всё умерло и затихло.

\- Ну, и что за дела? – уперев руки в толстые бока, взирал на них с Асом Листер, пытаясь отдышаться. Он появился здесь меньше чем через минуту, что означало, что он бежал за ним, возможно даже крича вслед «Арн!» - сейчас Риммер что-то такое вспоминал, но что это меняло? Он судорожно защёлкнул дверь со своей стороны, хотя Дэйв стоял у двери Арни.

\- Ко мне даже не приближайся, - младший Ас вылез, брезгливо отшатываясь от Листера и показывая пальцем на своего напарника. Арнольд не успел перелезть на его место и закрыть дверь, Листи проявил чудеса эквилибристики, просочившись на место второго пилота с проворством, не соответствующим его телосложению.

\- Ну чего? – снова спросил Листи, поворачиваясь к забившемуся в противоположный угол Арнольду, не к месту напомнив ему злополучную дверь.

\- Чего чего? – решил повториться Риммер.

\- Чего ты вылетел оттуда как пробка?

\- Не хотел мешать, - горечь не дала даже лояльной ей иронии просочиться в ответ.

\- Чему?

\- Тому, чем вы там занимались.

\- Арни, - позвал Дэйв нервно околачивающегося поблизости недо-Аса. – Это точно наш Римси? Ты в этом уверен? Не параллельный, не зеркальный? Его не подменили, пока ты прятался там под столом, к примеру?

После заверяющего жеста Арни Листер снова скользнул на место.

\- Так я так и не понял – чего?

\- Чего чего?

\- Почему ты решил, что ты нам мешаешь?

\- Ну извини, если помешал вашим планам групповухи, - ирония-таки, несмотря на прямой приказ горечи, не вынесла бездействия. – Но я не в теме.

\- Чего?!

\- Чего чего?! – в тон Дэйву ответил Арнольд.

\- А, - дошло до Листера. – Ты таким образом сублимируешь собственные грешки. Переносишь их на меня? Нет, родной, это не я переспал с Джо, это был ты, - светло-коричневый палец уткнулся в грудь Арнольда. – И попрошу не путать!

Арнольду нечего было ответить. Да, именно этим всё и должно было кончится – почему его дурная башка не сообразила, что Листи встретится в школе с Джо? И что он должен был сделать? Не пустить его туда? Приказать Крайти уволить Джо? После собственных-то рекомендаций? Ну что, может же он изменить собственное мнение? Что он ещё мог сделать?

\- Рассказать всё мне, - подслушал его мысли Дэйв. – Вот что ты должен был сделать. Ты думал, что я не пойму? Чего ты боялся?

\- Это моя личная жизнь, она никого не касается.

\- Ах вот как, значит меня не касается твоя личная жизнь, замечательно! – Листи саданул рукой по приборной панели, обе Холли ойкнули. – Ну и как после таких заявлений я могу сделать то, что задумал?

\- Ну и не делай, - пожал плечами Арнольд, хотя какая-то часть его существа, узнав о том, что он был неправ насчёт Дэйва и Джо, отвоевала у горечи, устроив революцию, часть сознания и сейчас горела любопытством относительно того, чего там Листи ещё задумал.

\- Пошли в мою комнату, там поговорим, - решил Листер, вытаскивая уже почти не сопротивляющегося Риммера за рукав.

В комнате, бывшей двойником их совместной комнаты на Карлике, Арнольда захлестнуло то самое состояние, которое было его обычным состоянием в те далёкие годы, и до смерти, и после. Бесконечное отвращение к самому себе, бесконечное отвращение к Листеру, бесконечное отвращение к связи, которая была между ними всегда, с самого начала их знакомства, сначала вынужденная, потом всё более и более добровольная. «Мазохизм - вот как это всё называется», - подумал Риммер. Эта мысль вызвала в нём усмешку, и он повалился на койку, так похожую на его собственную бывшую.

\- Отвали, гимбоид! – отозвалась койка его голосом.


	12. Глава одиннадцатая: Хлоя посередине

**_Глава одиннадцатая_ **

**_Хлоя посередине_ **

 

_Запоет мембрана телефона:_

_\- Отвечает альфа Ориона._

_Я в дороге, я теперь звезда,_

_Я тебя забыла навсегда_

_Арсений Тарковский «Звездный каталог»_

 

Во время суда Хлоя всё время нервно теребила в кармане порванный шнурок с собачьим свистком, который свалился на неё, когда она уходила от Лекса. Было что-то в этом «подарке небес» символичное. Казалось, что с ним ей спокойней. Как будто, подув в свисток, она может вызвать огромного чёрного пса, который нападёт на Лайонела, если тот вдруг взбесится в зале суда и кинется её душить. Она понимала, что всё это чушь, что если уж Лутор старший захочет от неё избавиться, своими руками он это делать не будет, и никакой собаки, способной отозваться, в здании суда нет, но иррациональные страхи нужно было душить иррациональными же способами.

Лекс, обещавший Хлое защиту, если она даст показания против его отца, ограничился федеральной программой по защите свидетелей, которая ей и так полагалась, а ей как-то не особо верилось в то, что у Лайонела нет своих людей в ФБР. Что делать с этим вполне рациональным страхом, она не знала. Рациональных решений пока в голову не приходило. Больше всего же, конечно, было жалко оставлять Смоллвилль, а конкретней Кларка, которого она увидела в последний раз перед её сенсационными показаниями. Казалось, что защита свидетелей – это наказание свидетелей. Свидетели тоже сидят в тюрьме, так же, как и те, против кого они свидетельствуют. Хлоя мало верила, что новая, предстоявшая ей жизнь, способна стать для неё чем-то большим, чем высылкой. Необходимость прятаться хоронила мечту стать журналисткой, а это было всё, что оставалось для неё после полного краха с Кларком.

В коридоре суда, уже после самого сложного, стоя в гранитных холодных стенах, ей нестерпимо захотелось курить, чтобы согреться изнутри. Или глоточек чего-нибудь крепкого… Крепко задумавшись, не положить ли ей прямо сейчас начало какой-нибудь вредной привычке, она отвлеклась от происходящего и вздрогнула, когда незаметно подошедший к ней уборщик, судя по форменному комбинезону и швабре в руке, выдал, явно передавая чьё-то послание – его тон звучал так, как будто он читал телеграмму:

\- Свистуну-доносчику. Он отпустит тебя, когда рак на горе свистнет. Так что когда окажешься на горе – свистни. Авось рак – это ты сама.

Не успела Хлоя прийти в себя от неожиданности, уборщик, обозвавший её раком, уже куда-то исчез. Как ко всему этому относиться, она не поняла. Чьё это было послание? Лекс решил окончательно заиграться в шпионов? На всякий случай она убедилась в том, что свисток всё ещё у неё в кармане. Возможно, неожиданная находка и странное послание как-то связаны друг с другом. Хотя может всё это бред. Но рационального решения её страха перед Лайонелом не было, так что все доступные иррациональные решения сами собой лезли ей в голову.

На следующий день после суда их с отцом уже везли к новому месту жительства. И, оказавшись в новом доме, Хлоя вспомнила слова уборщика, хотя эта местность была плоской как блин и никак не напоминала гору. Дальнейшие свои действия она расценила впоследствии как резкий приступ интуиции, граничащей с шизофренией. Она схватила одной рукой отца за рукав, а другой поднесла свисток к губам. Того, что произошло дальше, она не ожидала, хотя, что именно она ожидала, даже её иррациональная половина не могла обозначить.

 

Огонь, охвативший их, был холодным. Это первое ощущение, которое поразило Хлою. Когда вихрь огня, окутавший их, растворился в воздухе, её поразило ещё одно обстоятельство – дом исчез. Но это-то обстоятельство было вполне объяснимым – такой взрыв мог стереть любое здание с лица Земли. Но вот как раз название планеты, на которой они находились, вызывало сомнения. Хлоя склонялась к тому, что это Марс – жёлтое марево висело над красной пустыней, перемежавшейся такими же безжизненными скалами.

\- Где мы? – оправившись от первого потрясения, спросил Гейб.

\- Если бы я знала…

Воздух здесь был, но он вызывал головокружение и, кажется, галлюцинации – Хлое на миг показалось, что у её отца выросли крылья. Подействовало это и на Гейба. Он напряжённо смотрел на неё, а потом тряхнул головой и пробормотал:

\- Мне показалось, что ты – твоя мать. Что она пришла за мной, забрать в рай. Крылья, нимб и всякое такое… - он смутился.

\- То-то я не могу вспомнить, когда она от нас ушла – то ли когда мне было пять, то ли когда мне было двенадцать… - пробормотала Хлоя. Иногда на её отца находило и не такое и без действия всяких галлюциногенов. Больше всего её занимал пейзаж вокруг. Нужно было с чего-то начать, а стояние на месте явно не помогало.

\- В пять она от нас ушла, а в двенадцать ушла навсегда…

\- И где ж её носило семь лет, - вздохнула Хлоя и решила, что они пойдут в сторону странной скалы, которая отличалась от всех остальных. Чем, пока точно сказать было невозможно, не цветом - точно, но интуиция всё ещё была на высоте.

\- Куда мы идём? – тоскливо пробормотал старший Салливан, влекомый за рукав, который Хлоя так и не выпустила из рук.

\- К той странной скале – она явно искусственного происхождения. Похоже, кто-то неудачно призем… примарсился, или как называется эта планета.

При ближайшем рассмотрении её подозрения оправдались – огромная куча металлолома была когда-то космолётом, причём тяжёлого класса и вполне уродливым ещё до катастрофы.

\- АС-НЫЙ АР-ЛИК, - прочитал Гэйб огромные красные буквы на белой части борта.

\- Да не Асный, а Красный, - поправила его Хлоя. – И, надо полагать, «Карлик»…

Когда они достигли подножия этой «горы» (Хлоя снова вспомнила уборщика с его посланием), на красном фоне искорёженного металла обнаружился синий прямоугольник полицейской телефонной будки. Нисколько не удивившись, Хлоя открыла дверь будки. Внутри будка была как будка. Её отец обнаружил сбоку телефон, но он не работал. Пожав плечами, Хлоя закрыла дверь. И тут же она снова открылась, и из неё высунулась взлохмаченная блондинка примерно возраста Хлои, в джинсах и облегающей немалого размера грудь футболке.

\- Не подскажете, как нам попасть домой? – не растерялась Хлоя.

\- А вы откуда? – оглядела их блондинка.

\- С Земли, - развела руками Хлоя.

\- Земля разная бывает, - разумно заметила блондинка. – Погодите, я сейчас, - и скрылась в недрах будки.

Через полминуты она появилась снова, держа в руках какой-то приборчик, больше похожий на ручку со светящимся голубым концом. Направив «ручку» на Хлою, блондинка резко потребовала:

\- Думай плотность своего мира.

\- Земля – она твёрдая, вода – жидкая, а воздух…

\- Нет, квадратоголовый не нужен, - перебила философствования Гэйба блондинка. – Ты, - и снова тыкнула в Хлою своей ручкой.

\- Я не знаю…

\- Ладно. Пространственно-идейно-временные координаты своего мира – думай.

\- Пространственно чего? – Хлоя слышала про пространственно-временные координаты, но про измерение «идея» слышала впервые. Ей захотелось поглубже исследовать этот вопрос, но блондинка не наводила на мысль о расспросах.

\- Так… Ясно, - отрезала она. – Названия, имена из своего мира, какие знаешь – думай.

Хлоя совсем растерялась. В голову лезли какие-то столицы и список президентов, всё, что было заучено в школе на географии и истории.

\- Нет, думай близкие названия и имена. Связанные с тобой лично.

\- Смоллвилль, Кларк Кент, Метрополис, Лана Лэйн, - подсказывал в ухо Гэйб.

\- Хватит. Кончай скрипеть мозгами, балда. Вот ваш мир – 042 на 674 на 476 в тентуре, налево от Вселенной Диво, - блондинка достала выползший из ручки прозрачный листик с местной картой. Крестиком на ней было помечено место, куда им нужно идти. По всему выходило, что пёрлись сюда они зря – их мир находился в том месте, откуда они начали свой путь.

\- А как мы попадём…

\- Просто представьте, куда вам надо – по всем трём координатам. Если хотите поговорить – отдайте камень перемещения, вам он всё равно уже не нужен – он односторонний.

\- Поговорить?

\- Камень перемещения?

Блондинка, очередной раз посокрушавшись по поводу тупости своих визави, вытащила из кармана мобильник и показала им на кулак Хлои, в котором она всё ещё сжимала свисток – из кулака свисал оборванный шнурок. Хлоя расправила ладонь. Блондинка взяла свисток за шнурок двумя пальцами и сморщилась:

\- Дешёвка. Ладно, сойдёт. Говори.

Хлоя взяла предложенный сотовый телефон и вопросительно уставилась на блондинку:

\- Код?

\- Звони как обычно.

Хлоя секунду думала, кому может позвонить. Кларк отпадал сразу, отец был с ней, оставался только Лекс. У неё была ехидная мысль позвонить Лайонеллу и сообщить, что его план не удался, но она не знала номер его тюрьмы.

\- Лекс, спасибо за подарочек, - поблагодарила она ответившего слабым голосом Лекса.

\- Хлоя? Хлоя, ты жива! Слава богу! – донеслось из трубки уже более живо. – Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что это я взорвал дом?

\- Нет, разумеется, - хмыкнула Хлоя. – Я про свисток и послание. Только не объяснишь мне, что это за чудо техники, и где мы оказались?

\- Какой свисток? Хлоя, ты где? Как тебе удалось?

\- Это была не твоя идея?

\- Какая? Хлоя, где ты, я пошлю за тобой кого-нибудь.

\- Нет, если это была не твоя идея, вряд ли ты сможешь послать _сюда_ кого-нибудь. Мы сами не знаем, где мы. Но мы знаем, как попасть назад. Кажется… Погоди. Девушка, - позвала она блондинку. – Скажите, а мы сможем попасть не совсем туда, где были? А то там… взрыв.

\- Естественно, просто подумайте, куда именно. И кстати времени там пройдёт тоже больше чем здесь.

\- Спасибо, - кажется, блондинка всё-таки была не безнадёжно отвратительной, скорее всего они просто нарвались на не слишком удачый день. – Лекс, мы придём прямо к тебе домой.

\- Домой? Конечно, я предупрежу кого-нибудь… Я вообще-то сам в больнице.

\- Почему?

\- Отец пытался меня убить.

\- Добро пожаловать в клуб. Ладно, к тому времени, как мы появимся, ты, очевидно, снова будешь дома – может пройти какое-то время…

\- Хорошо, я жду.

\- И да, Лекс?

\- Да?

\- Не говори никому, что я жива.

\- Хорошо.

\- Даже Кларку, - сказала Хлоя после паузы. – Особенно Кларку, - «Боже мой», - подумала она, - «какая мелодрама…»

\- Хорошо, не беспокойся. Может, всё-таки за вами послать? Или ты мне не доверяешь?

\- Нет, всё нормально, Лекс. Просто держи язык за зубами. Пока.

\- Пока.

Хлоя выключила телефон и отдала его блондинке.

\- Ну, мы пойдём.

\- Да, идите, - уже совсем тепло согласилась блондинка. – Одна минута здесь – день там, как говорится.

Блондинка засунула руки в карманы своих джинсов и смущённо покачалась на пятках своих кедов (или надо было сказать «джинс» и «кед»? Хлоя поняла, что её журналистские знания лингвистики несовершенны).

\- Спасибо и до свидания, - помахала ей рукой Хлоя. Гэйб поддакнул, и они тронулись в обратный путь.


	13. Глава двенадцатая: Руку и сердце

**_Глава двенадцатая_ **

**_Руку и сердце_ **

 

_Вот что во мне хорошо! Подыскал достойную жену и выбрал для женитьбы удобное время... Умею!_

_«Законный брак»_

 

\- Крайт подарила, - прокомментировал появление другого Риммера в койке Листер, вытаскивая из-под Римси пульт управления голограммой. – Так, игрушка.

\- Ну что ж, - разобравшись с тем, что из себя представляет игрушка, произнёс Арнольд. – Спасибо, не надувная кукла…

Листи захихикал.

\- Знаешь, я всё-таки это скажу, - набравшись храбрости, выдохнул Риммер. – Я считаю, что наши отношения – это мазохизм. По крайней мере, с моей стороны.

\- В такие глубины анализа я не погружался, - честно сказал Дэйв.

\- В этом-то всё и дело. Ты никогда не анализируешь свои действия. Ты вообще никогда не пытаешься оценить последствия своих действий.

\- Ну конечно… Арн, может, тебе следует надеть маечку «Я с тупым» со стрелочкой в мою сторону и успокоиться? Я честно не обижусь.

\- Я не сказал, что ты тупой.

\- Но именно это я услышал.

\- Прости…

\- Знаешь… кажется, это всё-таки не слишком идеальный момент, чтобы это сделать, и я правда не сознаю последствия своих действий… В общем, можешь считать это поверхностным решением с моей стороны, но… Можем мы оформить это официально?

\- Чего?

И Дэйв сделал то, чего Римси не только ни в каких кошмарах не представлял, но и вовсе не считал возможным. Он встал перед ним на одно колено, достал из кармана кольцо и протянул его Арнольду.

\- Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Это было красивое кольцо, наверняка дорогое – не слишком женское, чтобы его нельзя было носить, но и не какая-то грубая печатка. Идеальная ширина его должна была гармонировать с шириной мужского пальца, не давлея над ним, но и не теряясь. Изящное переплетение золота и серебра, узор которого был похож на тень от листвы, образовывало посередине элегантные, но прочные оправы, в которых сияли три несимметрично расположенных камня такой изумительной чистоты, что казались живыми каплями росы, которые вот-вот скатятся с руки.

С трудом оторвавшись от кольца и заглянув в щенячьи глаза Листи, сиявшие не хуже камней в кольце, Арнольд слегка отошёл от шока. Горечь, окончательно побежденная революцией, которая была инициирована странным чувством, которое он принял за мазохизм, отступила. Он взял кольцо и надел на безымянный палец. К его удивлению, оно подошло.

\- И давно ты это задумал? – спросил он засиявшего уже всем лицом Дэйва, который с облегчением встал с колена и плюхнулся рядом на койку.

\- По правде говоря, совсем недавно. Полчаса где-то… - Листи пожал плечами. – Ты же знаешь, какой я импульсивный и всё такое… Когда Джо рассказал о том, как ты… в общем, я решил, что ясность в наших отношениях не повредит. А что, ты думаешь, я делал у Джо? Мы кольцо подбирали. У него их завались.

\- Так это кольцо Джо?

\- Ну…

\- Ты ему заплатил? – взвился Арнольд.

\- Мы друзья, он мне его так отдал.

\- Я ему заплачу. Чем он нынче принимает?

\- Натурой, - буркнул Листи, качая головой. – Да пойми ты, не всё измеряется деньгами. Мы подружились, и он…

\- Я сказал, я заплачу, - нажал Риммер.

\- Перестань принимать его за проститутку, он с этим покончил! Между прочим, не без твоей помощи. Ему хватило твоего презрения, чтобы затереть свою программу жиголо напрочь и постараться о ней забыть. Хотя он, конечно, не догадывался, что твоё презрение было направлено не на него, а на себя…

Арнольд опять не знал, что сказать. Листи подозрительно хорошо начал разбираться в его запутанной психологии. Лучше, чем сам владелец этой психологии.

\- Всё в порядке. Ты сделал это, потому что хотел разобраться в своей… сексуальности, - договорил Дэйв. – Это нормально. И не только я, извращенец, так думаю. Никакое существо, разумеется, кроме закомплексованного под завязку, не осудит тебя. Расслабься. Уже. В конце концов…

\- Ну… - сказал он после паузы, которую оставил за собой Риммер. – Я не знаю… Ты оставишь меня здесь добивать мой курс человечности или заберёшь домой?

\- А как ты хочешь?

\- Нет, как _ты_ хочешь.

\- Разве?

\- Как скажешь, так и будет.

\- Где здесь подвох?

\- Нигде. Правда.

Риммер с сомнением посмотрел на известного любителя подвохов Листера.

\- Чтобы принять решение, - наконец сказал он, - мне нужно знать, что хочешь ты.

\- Я бы ещё здесь поболтался… Но если тебя это будет раздражать, меня это не привлекает. Отнюдь, - помотал Листи головой.

\- Меня это не будет раздражать, - пообещал Арнольд, слегка покривив душой.

\- Как же…

\- Правда. Ты оставайся, а мне ещё надо кое-кого проверить… Приедешь домой, - боже мой, когда палатку в Штабе они начали оба называть домом? – я тебе расскажу всё, что произошло, даже то, что мне бы не хотелось рассказывать… Всё равно Арни, собака, всё видел, и надеяться на то, что он будет держать язык за зубами, я не могу.

\- Молодец, - усмехнувшись, одобрительно похлопал его по плечу Листи. Похлопывание плавно перешло в поглаживание.

\- Ну, мне тогда пора, - встал Риммер, сделав вид, что не понял намёка.

\- Да… Конечно, - разочарованно пробормотал Листи.

\- Арни ждёт, и всё такое…

\- Ага…

\- Знаешь… - произнёс Арнольд, рассматривая кольцо. – А я ведь ещё не ответил на твоё предложение, - Дэйв поперхнулся. Неподдельный ужас отразился на его лице. - Да нет, я, конечно, не против, - лицо Листи слегка расслабилось, - но что скажет твоя жена?

\- Чего?

\- В общем, я уже сказал, что я не в теме, и меня не привлекает полигамия ни в каком виде. Чтобы стать моим супругом, тебе придётся сначала развестись.

И пока Дэйв вспоминал, кого он имеет в виду, Арнольд уже вышел.

\- Смег! – донеслось из комнаты, когда Риммер уже был почти у лестницы. Удовлетворённо ухмыльнувшись, он вышел из здания.

 

После того первого поцелуя, так саторически повлиявшего на мозг Лукаса, Лекс не проявлял к нему никого интереса. Он отвёз мальчика в ЛуторКорп и оставил там, наказав лаборантам помогать ему во всём, после чего уехал и навестил лишь раз. Но Лукас как раз был захвачен вдохновением, и, посмотрев издалека на то, как Рэндалл мечется по выделенной ему лаборатории вокруг нелепого на вид сооружения, Лекс успел исчезнуть до того, как мысли о лысом красавце смогли победить в Лукасе лихорадку созидания того, что он окрестил Червём. Возможно, никакого притяжения между ними и не было вовсе, вздыхал Рэндалл. Он в таких делах постоянно ошибался, будучи полным инвалидом в социальных вопросах, поэтому мало доверял своим выводам насчёт чужих чувств. Свои собственные ощущения он знал – мысли о Лексе вызывали в нём дрожь во всём теле, злость на идиота Кларка (тоже мне, Супермен!) и схему Червя перед глазами, которую он увидел, когда они целовались. У кого что, усмехнулся Лукас, у кого фейерверки всякие, а у нердов схемы.

«Почему Супермена назвали сверхчеловеком, он же даже не человек», - ворчал он себе под нос, заканчивая Червя. «Суперсила, суперскорость, суперспособности… зато у меня есть супермозги!» - с гордостью закрутил он последнюю гайку. «Вот увидит Лекс, что я для него сделал…»

Только через минуту тупого разглядывания устройства с аккуратной надписью на боковой панели «Ч.Е.Р.Вь» (над расшифровкой он подумает после, пока выходило что-то глупое, вроде Чудесной Ездовой Ракеты, но он решил, что это обязательно должна быть аббревиатура) - он заставил кого-то из лаборанток, как бы не ту, у которой он отобрал очки, написать это с помощью трафарета – Лукас понял, что с последней сентенцией что-то не то. Проанализировав её со всех сторон, он не нашёл никаких ошибок и очень удивился – ощущение неправильности не прошло.

\- Ну всё, зовите Лекса, - выдохнул он наконец.

Оказалось, что, пока он работал, Лекса успел кто-то отравить, и он лежит в больнице. Разумеется, никто не посмел побеспокоить юного гения с горящими глазами такими пустяками. Мысль о том, что Лутор мог погибнуть, вызвала в изнурённом мозгу Рэндалла острую боль. Он подумал, что если Лекс умрёт, то сам он тоже не сможет жить. Следующие полчаса, пока ему не дали сильного успокоительного, он провёл в горячке. К счастью для себя, он не только не осознавал своих действий, но и впоследствии не помнил их. А потом наступило затмение, заполненное медицинской ватой.

Выспавшись по-настоящему (во время создания Червя если он и засыпал на какое-то время, ему снилось, как он работает, поэтому отдохнуть он не мог), он наконец смог трезво посмотреть на себя, Червя и Лекса. Вернее, на Лекса он посмотреть не мог, так как тот всё ещё лежал в больнице, хотя уже был в сознании, и прогнозы не вызывали опасений, но он пристально посмотрел на то, что он о нём знал. Сказать, что Лекс Лутор был красив, было всё равно, что сказать, что Солнце – это такая звёздочка на небе. Но стоило ли терять голову ради того, кто, во-первых, любил другого, во-вторых, как бы Лукасу не хотелось ему верить, всё-таки являлся злодеем, или в будущем должен был им стать. Да, теперь Рэндалл понимал, из-за чего это произошло, проклятый Кларк Кент, но может ли он, практическое ничто против Супермена, противостоять этим судьбоносным чувствам? Сделать Лекса счастливым, чтобы он не гонялся за недоступным Суперменом? Не смешите меня. Всё, что он может предложить, это свои мозги. Отдать Червя Лексу – чего он этим добьется? Отдать Лексу себя, что он взамен получит? Сколько ни отдавай Лексу, ему всё покажется мало, потому что Кларк – это единственное, чем он может насытиться. Лукас был вне этой схемы. Он был лишним в этом мире. Пора было возвращаться домой. Но уйти, не попрощавшись – это так по-английски, а он не был англичанином, к сожалению.

 

\- Привет, мне сказали, что ты достроил свою машину, - поздоровался Лекс. Он лежал под капельницей, но в его руке уже был сотовый телефон, и он явно не собирался умирать. Персональная палата была уставлена цветами, хотя, как Лукас догадывался, цветы были посланы деловыми партнёрами, а не людьми, которых на самом деле волновало здоровье Лекса.

\- Да, я пришёл попрощаться.

\- Конечно… Садись, - Лекс махнул рукой с телефоном на табуретку рядом с кроватью. Лукас сел.

\- Я не оставлю Червя вам, простите. Я уеду на нём, так получается.

\- Ничего, они скопировали схему.

\- Я знаю. И я знаю, что если бы я попросил вас этого не делать, вы всё равно бы это сделали, это в вашей природе, поэтому я не прошу. Но хотя бы пообещайте мне, что не воспользуетесь этим устройством для… для того, что причинит вред другим людям, - Лукасу было трудно говорить, у него пересохло во рту, от близости с Лутором у него случился очередной гормональный всплеск, и температура у него повысилась.

\- Я обещаю, - сказал Лекс, действительно имея это в виду. В конце концов, это не оружие, этим нельзя принести вред непосредственно.

\- Ну, я тогда пойду… - Лукас встал, покачиваясь. Ему нужно было на воздух. А ещё лучше - под холодный душ.

\- Погоди, Лукас, - телефон был заменён на руку мальчика. – Ты так и не рассказал о мире, откуда ты.

\- А что рассказывать, - пожал плечами Рэндалл. – Мир как мир.

\- Можешь ты задержаться, чтобы рассказать мне про него подробней? Меня скоро выпишут, - Лекс сам не ожидал, насколько в его голосе будет слышна мольба. Должно быть, последствия отравления.

Лукас мысленно сосчитал до десяти, глубоко вздохнул и… сказал совсем не то, что собирался:

\- Конечно. С удовольствием.


	14. Глава тринадцатая: Побег домой

**_Глава тринадцатая_ **

**_Побег домой_ **

 

_Ищут ли от любви любви?_

_Ищешь ты от добра добра._

_Миг недолог, его лови._

_Миг прошёл, и домой пора._

 

Лукас сбежал от Лекса через неделю, поняв, что если не сделает этого сейчас, то не сделает этого уже никогда. Лекс, не то опасаясь ответственности, ибо Лукас был несовершеннолетним, не то из природного благородства так и не прикоснулся к нему больше. Это даже не было разочаровывающим, это только подстёгивало Рэндалла. Он уже через два дня думал только о том, как годика через два сможет предложить Лексу не только свои мозги и «приятное общество» (так обозначил их многочасовые беседы сам вежливый хозяин дома), но и тело со всеми потрохами, буде тот его захочет. Здравый смысл всё реже посещал его. Следовало пользоваться любым подобным посещением, неизвестно было уже, вернётся ли здравый смысл снова. И в один из таких моментов прояснения ума он и сбежал. Сделать это было не трудно – Червь всё ещё стоял в лаборатории, готовый к действию – никто не решался его испытать.

Всё-таки, чувствуя ответственность за то, что подумает Лутор, он оставил записку на своей подушке, предварительно изведя почти все фирменные бланки на столе Лекса в попытке подобрать слова.

 

Лекс!

Прости за этот побег. Но я вынужден уйти, не попрощавшись. Прощание с тобой может снова стать причиной остаться. А мне нужно домой. На самом деле нужно. Прощай. С любовью, твой не-брат Лукас.

P.S. Я ухожу не из-за чего-то, что ты сделал, или, наоборот, не сделал, я не изменил бы эти дни ни на йоту, если бы имел счастье пережить их заново.

 

(Нашедший первым эту записку Гэйб Салливан, явившийся вместе с дочерью в тот же день в дом Лутора – прямо в его спальню – повинуясь каким-то своим соображениям, которые он сам бы не смог даже себе объяснить, засунул её себе в карман. Лекс Лутор так и не прочитал прощальные слова Лукаса, которые тот сумел подобрать, зато прочитал все выкинутые им черновики, подчас не столь лицеприятные. Что дало ему повод сделать вывод, что мальчишка сбежал из-за какой-то обиды, пытался в сердцах высказать её напоследок, но в последнюю минуту решил ничего не объяснять – всё равно, мол, чурбан, не поймёт. Почувствовав себя этим самым чурбаном, он долго пытался расшифровать эту самую обиду, руководствуясь черновиками, воспоминаниями о пребывании Лукаса в его доме и сеансом у гадалки, но так ни на чём конкретном не остановился, хотя вариантов перебрал множество. В конце концов этот случай ещё больше подорвал его душевное здоровье.)

 

В Черве был одноместный кокпит, практически седло, притороченное к тупой сигаре машины, окруженное плексигласом. Лукас сел в него и нажал на стартёр. Лаборатория снаружи дрогнула, но осталась. Люди за стеклом расплылись, стали чёрно-белыми. Ещё один оборот – и люди исчезли, но помещение осталось, слегка преображённое – в нём не было половины стен, а те, что были, росли прямо из воздуха – пол исчез. Слегка покачавшись на пустоте, Червь полетел вниз. Здание не было слишком многоэтажным, поэтому, когда реальность вокруг ещё более опустела с ещё одним оборотом мотора, он еле успел остановить падение и превратить его в полёт, задев носом какие-то синие кустики у самой земли. Ещё чуть-чуть, и пространство вокруг стало напоминать выжженную ядерным взрывом землю, оплавленную и абсолютно голую. И только одно здание уцелело – это был его ориентир. Пока он летел к нему, оно успело побывать и средневековым замком, и небольшим пригородным домиком… Лукас сосредоточился на том, какой он помнит свою школу. Дом постепенно стал похож на этот ментальный образ, и процесс пошёл вспять – вокруг сначала начали проявляться небольшие синие кустики, потом деревья стали большими, а здание приобрело законченный вид. Последними вернулись люди, и Лукас понял, что летит прямо на учеников, выстроившихся на центральной площадке. Вывернув руль, он врезался в дерево, которое образовалось чуть раньше толпы. Со звуком и цветом вернулся и вкус. Вкус крови. Лукас потерял сознание.

 

Ночное происшествие сбило с толку даже профессора Закари. Кто включил пожарную тревогу, так и не выяснили, но в кромешной темноте новолуния, стоя перед школой в одних трусах, Закари, как и все учителя и ученики, успевшие выбежать, стал свидетелем странного взрыва – он зародился где-то в глубинах школы, разросся до её размеров и потух, так и не вызвав ни ударной волны, ни землетрясения. Никто до утра так и не набрался достаточно храбрости, чтобы войти обратно в здание. Включая учителей. Они провели перекличку, но в темноте так легко было потеряться, а некоторые от пережитого шока не откликались, и, возможно, кто-то всё-таки вошёл в школу… В общем, это отложили до утра. Утром Дёрст всё-таки велела ученикам построиться, чтобы провести настоящую перекличку, а не то убожество, какое было ночью, и идти уже спать, так как со школой, похоже, всё было в порядке – они заглядывали в окна и последствий взрыва не обнаружили, да, возможно это было лишь световое явление… В общем, они не досчитались четверых. Братьев Смит, Маршалла Вилера и Лукаса Рэндалла. Смитов, впрочем, вскоре нашли, собственно Маршалл и нашёл – они оба не выходили из своей комнаты, спокойно проспав, по их словам, панику, так как оба привыкли на ночь затыкать уши ватой. А вот Лукас… Допросили Маршалла, который видел его последним, но он мог сказать только, что да, они вышли из комнаты вдвоём, и да, они не пошли на улицу сразу, а пытались найти кого-нибудь в кабинете физики, - профессор Зи застонал, - но потом всё-таки пошли на улицу, но кто-то, кто, Маршалл не разглядел в темноте и сначала принял за самого Лукаса, очень быстро вывел его наружу, каким-то образом минуя лестницу, к которой они направлялись, - выкинул в окно? – вполне возможно, но как он тогда не разбился, ведь второй этаж, вполне бы было больно, а ни одного синяка, да и не помнит он, чтобы он летел или падал, а после этого этот кто-то исчез, и был взрыв, и погас, а он подумал, боже, а где Лукас, он же остался там, и он побежал за Лукасом, и звал его, и натыкался на стены, потому что ничего не было видно, но Лукаса не было, и утром продолжил искать по всей школе, но его там нет, ни живого, ни раненого, но и, слава богу, ни мёртвого, а вместо Лукаса нашёл Смитов, потому что они не слышали ничего и всё проспали.

Дёрст объявила общий розыск Рэндалла, но никто не торопился входить в здание, потому что идти спать – это одно, а кого-то искать – это уже совсем другое. И тут на них обрушилась ракета, образовавшись прямо из воздуха. Чудом никого не протаранив, она врезалась в дерево, и самые смелые, подбежав, увидели, что это Лукас, и что он истекает кровью, но вытащить его из стеклянного шара вокруг разбившейся ракеты они не могут, если только разбить, но тогда Лукаса поранят, но она всё равно не бьётся, потому что это, наверное, оргстекло, а Лукас об него здорово ударился, и вот так, нехорошо ездить на всяких… что бы это ни было, какой-то мотоцикл, без шлема, лучше бы шлем, чем эта стеклянная дура, она не стеклянная, а пластиковая, а разница – стеклянная непременно бы разбилась, и было бы ещё хуже, а так Лукас ударился об неё головой, а значит нужно было иметь ремень или подушку безопасности, хоть что-то, и главное не лететь сломя голову, как будто за тобой гонятся, и наконец кто-нибудь разберётся с эти замком? он должен быть, потому что как-то же он туда залез… Наконец кокпит странного транспортного средства всё-таки открыли, Лукаса выволокли на середину поляны и обступили со всех сторон. И кто-то истерично начал кричать «Доктора! Доктора!», и выяснилось, что это была медсестра, которая испугалась того, что не справится, потому что Лукас был без сознания, конечно, где он придёт в сознание, если ему не дают воздуха, отошли все в сторону! и действительно, есть ли среди учителей хоть кто-нибудь, чьи познания в медицине больше, чем у нашей медсестры?..

Рассекая толпу, в сторону Лукаса и кудахчущих над ним медсестры, Дёрст, Зи, Маршалла, Корин, Джози и Вана, шёл лопоухий незнакомец, ворча «И здесь меня знают…» Следом, в его кильватере, двигались блондинка студенческого возраста, ворчащая «Доктор, доктор… honoris causa он доктор», и обаятельный молодой человек, стреляющий глазами во всё, что хотя бы слегка напоминало человека, включая парковые скульптуры.

\- Ну, кому здесь нужен Доктор? – обречённо воскликнул лопоухий, выйдя к импровизированному госпиталю. Блондинка и красавчик присоединились к болеющей (за болеющего) команде. Зи, повинуясь каким-то инстинктам, сделал защитный жест, прикрыв собой Маршалла, принимая за двоих все пули из глаз спутника доктора.

\- Ему, - обрадовано указала медсестра на не приходящего в себя ученика.

\- Посмотрим-ка, посмотрим-ка, - вынул лопоухий из кармана ручку с концом, светящимся синим, и направил её на Лукаса. Пара секунд, и тот открыл глаза.

\- Спасибо, доктор! – загоготали все.

\- Не за что, - совершенно честно ответил «доктор». Как оказалось, он был совершенно прав – Лукас, приняв наставленную на него ручку за что-то другое, снова потерял сознание, пробормотав «M.I.B.».

\- Лукас, Лукас, очнись! – вырвавшись из защитного кольца рук Закари, опустился перед Лукасом Маршалл.

Знакомый голос вывел мальчика из небытия.

\- Мар… шалл? – вспомнил Лукас.

\- Лукас, слава богу, ты жив. Где ты был? Я чуть с ума не сошёл.

\- Ты жив, – в свою очередь облегчённо вздохнул Рэндалл, не то тупо повторив за Маршаллом, не то констатируя его статус.

\- Конечно, что со мной случится…

\- Я видел тебя во взрыве. Или не тебя… Там кто-то был, не знаю.

\- Меня не было во взрыве, это точно, когда взорвалось, я был уже вне здания, меня кто-то вынес, не знаю кто, было темно, думал ты, а оказалось не ты…

\- Ну и славненько, - прервал речитатив Маршалла доктор honoris causa и встал. – Больше в моих услугах здесь не нуждаются? Кто-нибудь? Пожалуйста? Нет? Какое облегчение. Роза, Джек, пошли.

Джек, заметив усиленное сопротивление профессора Закари, направил на него всю свою артиллерию, поэтому уходить явно не торопился, занятый военными действиями. Роза же, как будто что-то внезапно вспомнив, хлопнула себя сначала по лбу, потом по карману, вынула оттуда (из кармана, а не изо лба) свисток на порванном шнурке и сунула его в руку Лукасу.

\- Это твоё, - зажала она всё ещё слабую руку мальчика в кулак.

\- С… пасибо…

\- Не за что. Поправляйся.

\- Девушка, а вас зовут Роза? – подсел к Розе один из старшекурсников. – Какое красивое имя…

\- Роза, Джек? – стоя посреди уже рассасывающейся толпы, повторно вопросил Доктор. Но оба его спутника уже были вовсю вовлечены в любовные игры.

\- Доктор, мы в отпуске? – уточнил Джек.

\- Да, и что?

\- А то, что мы ещё не отдохнули. Обезьянки хотят поразвлечься! – выкрикнула Роза, уволакиваемая старшекурсником.

\- О, вы и ваши бойфренды!! – взревел Доктор, вздымая руки. – Чтобы к ужину были дома! – прокричал он им уже более спокойно и побрёл к видневшейся за деревьями синей будке.

\- Не гарантируем, - в унисон отозвались Роза и Джек, но Доктор уже не слышал.

\- Чёрт, я забыл схему Червя! – запаниковал Лукас, всё ещё в шоке от зрелища разбившейся «Чудесной Ездовой Ракеты», открывшегося ему, когда толпа поредела. – Как я буду его чинить?

И тут в голову ему пришла идея, оценить идиотичность которой он не успел, так как тут же её осуществил. Он притянул к себе Маршалла и поцеловал в губы. Маршалл, конечно, был не Лексом Лутором, но, тем не менее, Лукас был влюблён в него, сколько себя помнил. Маршалл, похоже, тоже не оценил идиотичность идеи, а скорее наоборот, так как, скорее всего, конечно, от шока, не спешил вырываться.

Корин, также пережив секундный шок, скорее всего уже чисто по инерции, придвинулась ближе к Вану. Ван засиял, как новенький цент. Джози Вторая закатила глаза. Её оригинал внесла столько сумятицы в отношения, которые должны были быть у этих четырёх, что даже тут её отсутствие стало чрезвычайно плодотворным.

Джек, обратив внимание на парочку на земле, многообещающе посмотрел на Закари. Профессор, также оценив перспективу (а заодно порадовавшись за мальчиков), сглотнул. Джек зазывно кивнул в сторону парка и пошёл туда. Зи сглотнул ещё раз, но, как завороженный, двинулся следом…

 

По пути чуть не сбив какую-то синюю будку (или это она их чуть не сбила?), они приземлились у Школы Блэйка Холси, где были на задании Смитозорги. На этот раз Риммер взял Арни с собой. Всё-таки Смитозоргов было двое, если что, их нужно было конвоировать домой, а один он с ними обоими не справится.

По пути в кустах они встретили целующуюся парочку… мужчин, один из которых был в одних трусах! Арни сплюнул, Арнольд лишь слегка поморщился, всё-таки уединённое место не означало парк, в котором гуляют дети.

\- Не подскажите, где нам найти мистера и миссис Смит, - слегка, впрочем, всё-таки растерявшись, выдал Риммер, слегка напутав в легенде Смитозоргов. Оба мужчины, не отрываясь друг от друга, показали в противоположные стороны.

\- Замечательно…

Дойдя собственно до школы, они первым делом наткнулись на Кота, непривычно серого и встрёпанного.

\- Привет, дружище, - Арнольд, помня, что этот Кот, зеркальный, обладает несравнимо большим IQ и меньшим нарциссизмом, поприветствовал его как-то даже по-Асовски. – Не подскажешь, где Смиты?

\- Приветствую Асов на службе, моё почтение! Смиты, а также Зорги, проспавшие всю котавасию сегодня ночью, опять ушли в свою комнату. Спрашивается, зачем, мы-то все понятно – уроки отменяются, мы будем отсыпаться, а эти?

\- А не скажешь, которая из комнат – их комната? – Сообщение о ночной «котавасии» неприятно взволновало Риммера. – И что за происшествие – кто-нибудь пострадал?

\- Комната их прямо напротив моей, поэтому я вас провожу, а происшествие было такое…

И Кот рассказал им, что сначала включилась тревога, никто не признаётся, кто её включил, а потом был световой взрыв, потому что ни звука, ни трясения, ни ударной волны, ничего не было, были только свет и запах… И Кот поймёт природу этого взрыва, если вспомнит этот запах, но от недосыпа у него болит голова, а он пытался вспомнить этот запах всю ночь, и у него ничего не получилось, так что результаты будут только тогда, когда он снова почует этот запах, а когда это будет, он предсказать не берётся, конечно, всё, что можно, он уже завтра перенюхает, но может ли он гарантировать, что среди этого будет тот самый запах? Нет, он не боится, что забудет тот запах, он же не обезьяна какая-нибудь, он прекрасно помнит запахи, и хорошо их чует, не чета вам, обезьянам – никто кроме него так и не понял, что помимо света был ещё и запах…

Поблагодарив Кота за подробный отчёт и проводив его спать, они постучались в комнату Смитозоргов.


	15. Эпилог

**_Эпилог_ **

 

_И эпилогом любовь…_

_«Алиса»_Красное на чёрном_

\- Ну чего?

«Смег», - подумал Риммер. - «Это уже не смешно». Вопрошающим был один из Смитозоргов, открывший им. Судя по злобности физиономии, Зорг.

\- Чего чего? Тьфу, я имею в виду – ночной взрыв – ваших рук дело?

\- А то, - запустил их в комнату Зорг.

\- Ты этим что, гордишься?

\- А то, - откликнулся уже Смит с кровати. – Всю ночь бегали, я вон – чуть шишак не набил, выпроваживая этого упрямого мальчишку из зоны действия. Слава богу, принцесса носила с собой свисток. Знал бы, вовсе не полез, пусть и пацана своего с собой взяла бы.

\- Принц, - проворчал Зорг. По всей видимости, этот спор длился у них давно.

\- Принцесса, какой она к такой матери принц. Подумаешь, мальчик. Принцесса - она и мальчиком принцесса.

\- Ага, ты это ещё ему расскажи, - хмыкнул Зорг.

\- Кому, её дружку? А вот и следовало бы, а то он из-за каких-то глупых предрассудков… Хорошо, что сегодня принцесса взяла дело в свои руки… Молодец!

\- Ему – значит принцу, придурок!

\- Да какой он принц, - опять махнул рукой Смит, и Зорг поднял взор к потолку, собираясь по новой выдать свой аргумент.

\- Вы, вашу мать, про что? – взвился Риммер, чувствуя, что ещё раз он услышит о половой принадлежности принца, тьфу, принцессы, и его вытошнит. – Почему устраиваете взрывы на рабочем месте?

\- Так работа, - развёл руками Зорг, так и не понявший, за что на них набрасываются.

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле работа такая, нас сюда для этого и послали. По Школам пошла цепная реакция взрывов…

\- Это из-за той, куда послали вас, - пояснил Смит.

\- …И нам поручили обделать всё так, чтобы всё прошло без разрушений и жертв.

\- Устранить последствия – это ещё полдела, самое сложное – это не пущать в самое пекло принцессу. Вы ж её знаете, это бесполезно. Так что я вот там и дежурил, а она со своим бойфрендом, будь он неладен, я себе шишку набил!

\- Ты же сказал, что «чуть не»? – хихикнул Арни. Его этот рассказ уже начал веселить, самое весёлое было то, как его воспринимал Риммер – судя по раздувающимся ноздрям, он вскипал. Кажется, он опять сделал из себя дурака при подчинённых. Слава богу, эти подчинённые и так не слишком его уважали, а то получился бы прям-таки конфуз.

\- Так, всё, отставить, - Риммер, случайно нащупав на руке кольцо и вспомнив про сопутствующие его появлению у него на пальце события, наконец подавил в себе желание взорваться, и расслабился. – Так вы задание выполнили? Вас подбросить до дома?

\- А, спасибо, да, только соберёмся, и надо ещё у Дёрст уволиться…

\- Это не составит труда, нужно только сказать, что это вы устроили взрыв, - усмехнулся Арни.

\- О… нет, я, пожалуй,… У меня ученики, я не буду подрывать свой авторитет у них, - забеспокоился Смит.

\- Вообще-то нам нужно завершить вверенные нам курсы, так что извини, босс, мы останемся. Потом Боб нас подбросит, не волнуйся.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - Риммер всё ещё поглаживал кольцо, и даже Арни уже заметил этот новый аксессуар и связанные с ним телодвижения. – Ну… Тогда мы пошли…

И уже на пороге Арнольд всё-таки решился. В конце концов, если не им рассказать эту новость, то кому?

\- И вот ещё что… Можете меня… и Дэйва поздравить с обручением, - он показал уже приковавшее все взоры кольцо. – И я, естественно, заранее приглашаю вас всех на свадьбу, когда бы она ни была. Всё. Вольно. Разойтись…

Тут же выйдя, он минуту ждал, пока не менее оторопевший от новости, чем Смитозорги, Арни присоединится к нему.

\- Заткнись, - для профилактики осадил он открывшийся было рот.

Арни кивнул, и всю дорогу до дома они молчали.

Только после посадки в родном Штабе Сопротивления Арни снова заговорил:

\- Можно мне всё-таки сказать?

\- А, валяй, - обречённо махнул рукой Арнольд.

\- Поздравляю, - вполне искренне сказал недо-Ас. Возможно, этот Мир Испытаний всё-таки был для него хорошей школой? Интересно было бы узнать, что же там было… К сожалению, теперь они были в неравном положении – Арни знал о потаённых страхах своего партнёра всё, а он о его – ничего. Впрочем… а чем Арни отличается от него самого? По логике вещей, ничем существенным.

Он зарыл лицо в ладонях – кольцо всё ещё непривычно, но приятно холодило кожу – и с облегчением рассмеялся.

 

Схема так и не выплыла у Лукаса перед глазами, как он ни старался. Старался он долго, пока Маршалл, не спавший всю эту ночь в его поисках, не заснул прямо посередине очередного поцелуя (разумеется, они перенесли это занятие в свою комнату). Вздохнув, Лукас пристроился рядом. Заснуть ему не грозило – потерянный принцип путешествия во времени-идее-пространстве (хоть что-то он помнил) зиял незаполняемой чёрной дырой. Он встал, намереваясь пойти разобраться с тем, что осталось от Червя, может, таким образом ему что-то удастся вспомнить, но наткнулся на незамеченный им ранее комикс, валяющийся у двери – кажется, кто-то подбросил его им в комнату. Подняв его, он убедился, что это был выпуск «Супермена». Какое-то тонкое издевательство, подумал Лукас, но всё-таки не удержался и открыл его на середине, чтобы посмотреть на то, как здесь изобразили Лекса Лутора. Увидев первую попавшуюся страницу, он тут же решил прочитать историю с начала. На картинке был нарисован молодой красивый Лекс, разговаривающий со светлым хрупким мальчиком в очках. Они говорили о других мирах и параллельных вселенных…

Боб в коридоре, убедившись, что Лукас Рэндалл отвлёкся чтением, пошёл разбирать «Чудесную Ездовую Ракету».

 

\- Холли, - спросил Арни у своего запястья, прогуливаясь по окраине Штаба – бесконечная степь наводила уныние, но это был единственный доступный пейзаж на этой проклятой планете. – Найди-ка мне одинокого Листера.

\- В каком смысле «одинокого», чувак? – после коррекции речи, которую провёл кто-то из сотрудников Штаба, Компьютер Асмобиля стала изъясняться с меньшим количеством ругательств, но с большим количеством сленговых слов и выражений. В остальном её поведение не изменилось.

\- В прямом. Ну, чтобы рядом с ним не было ни другого Риммера, ни Кочански… Совсем одинокого и брошенного Листи.

\- Есть тут один… И одинокий, и брошенный, причём всеми Риммерами и Кочански вместе взятыми. Кажется, это даже тянет на задание. В одной из параллельных вселенных в Зазеркалье за антидотом отправился Листер, а все остальные вместе с установкой перемещения и Карликом гикнулись, он сам еле успел слинять в стазис, так и летает там в стазисном гробике, в пустом и холодном космосе. Хочешь поймать птичку? Отловить и доставить обратно в Зазеркалье. Задание. Сама придумала.

\- Самостоятельное, без этого…

\- Это будет нашей тайной, - томно произнесла Холли.

 

Дэйв нервно расхаживал по комнате из угла в угол. Задачка, которую задал ему его жених (или невеста? Судя по принятому кольцу, всё-таки невеста, но согласится ли с подобным термином сама «невеста»… Почему никто ещё не придумал соответствующих терминов для однополых браков? Вот задача, достойная хорошего лингвиста! Где бы ещё найти того лингвиста…) была не из лёгких, хотя в данных условиях в принципе осуществимых. Сейчас, когда за его плечами стояло целое Сопротивление, ему не представлялось технически невозможным ворваться в стан ГЕЛФов и… стать вдовцом. К сожалению, что-то ему подсказывало, что это слегка разочарует будущего супруга. Мирное решение проблемы – вот что имелось в виду. И хотя ГЕЛФы были единственные, кто мог поколебать пацифизм Листи, сейчас он был согласен с тем, что ничто так не украсит их с Римси брак, как остаться друзьями с бывшей супругой.


End file.
